Skylanders academy: the reign of Darkness
by macbuc53
Summary: This is set after the events of season 2 of Skylander academy of it being about Spyro turning evil, Strykore and the other characters. It will mainly be about the war between good and evil but there will be a normal part somewhere in the chapters. There will be some relationships with some of the characters as well. This is my first fanfic and I hope it goes well.
1. Chapter 1 Aftermath

**After the events of season 2, spyro has turned evil and joined Strykore, Cynder was taken by Malefor to Cadaverous crypts and the skylanders suffer their losses. This story is based off my perspective of what happens after season three. Hope you enjoy and I do recommend that you watch the show first before reading this it'll make a lot more sense. I do NOT own the show and this is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh on what I wrote.**

* * *

Strykore was about to leave the room to study the castle to make his plotting room until Kaos stopped him.

"Wow wow wow wait, what about him" Kaos pointed behind Strykore towards the dark purple dragon.

"How do you feel Spyro". Strykore said with a smirk.

"I'm not sure, but I have an inescapable urge to take up two parking spaces at once". Spyro replied with an evil tone in his voice.

"Whoa he is pretty evil". Kaos said.

"And the skylanders Spyro, how do you feel about them?"

"They are… my enemy". Spyro gave a satisfying smirk which pleased Strykore of his question.

* * *

The skylanders all gasped at what they were seeing. Eon's forehead had the same mark like Kaos had on his head. Everyone was stunned at the sight. Nobody made a move or spoke, even Kaossandra had her mouth opened wide. Jet-Vac was the first to speak. "M-M-Master Eon… what is the meaning of this?"

"Well Jet-Vac, I said there will be no secrets between us and this is my greatest. I am Strykores brother". Everyone gasped again to what they were hearing but Eon kept explaining. "If you ever see Strykore in person, you'll notice that he looks a lot like me. Except without my elegant beard. We were each born to be on opposite sides, obvious I took the path of light but Strykore took the path of evil".

"So you guys are related but you are opposite sides of each other". Stealth Elf said for clarification.

"Indeed Stealth Elf". Eon replied placing his helmet back on so his mark was no longer visible.

"So what does all of this mean for us?" Jet-Vac asked still confused on what he just learnt.

"Nothing Jet-Vac, but what we need to do now is stop Strykore from destroying the core of light and reseal him in his prison".

"But what about Spyro and Cynder?" Eruptor asked.

"We know that Cynder is with her father Malefor in Cadaverous crypts and we will rescue her, as for Spyro". Eon took a deep breathe worried about what he is about to say. "I'm afraid that Spyro may be gone". Everyone gasped again, struck with the feeling that Spyro could be dead.

"It's not true, Spyro can't be… dead". Pop Fizz said with the note of sadness and confusion.

"Don't you dare say that about Spyro". Eruptor gave a harsh voice towards Pop Fizz putting has lava hand in front of Pop fizz's face like he was about to erupt in anger.

"Whoa calm down Eruptor, you know he didn't mean it" Stealth Elf said trying to calm him down before he hurt anyone.

"But-"

"Please Eruptor let me finish". Eon broke in before Eruptor could turn this in an actual fight. "It may be true that Spyro may be gone but not gone in death". Everyone turned their attention to Eon once more. "It is possible that Spyro is still alive but I don't know how to find him or where to look". Hugo came from the back of the crowd to the front to confront Eon.

"But Master Eon can't you sense him with your beard powers like you did when he was caught by Malefor?"

"I could Hugo but that only told me when he was in trouble but that connection is but gone". Eon replied his expression filled with sadness.

"But why?" Hugo said back.

Eon turned his back to the others. "Malefor could have sent him to another realm or he took the path of evil".

Stealth Elf used her magic to appear right in front of Eon. "Sent him to another realm? But how?"

"Malefor has the powers to access different realms. Spyro would've gone to ask him to find the realm his dragon kind are in and bring them back".

"Wait, so Spyro's family is in another realm. How?" Jet-vac asked.

Eon turned to face them. "During the time of of the great war, Strykore attack the Core of light. It was Spyro's kind to defend the Core and I was tasked with protecting them, but during the attack Strykore used his dark magic to take control of all the dragons and ordered them to attack the Core. I had no choice but to use my powers to send the evil dragons to another realm, but I don't know where". Eon face darkened with regret.

"But you had no choice, Spyro could've seen the sense in that". said Jet-vac Eon was about to reply but Kaossandra spoke first.

"Eon sent the dragons to another realm and there is no possible way to know that they survived. Spyro blames Eon because he believes it was Eon who killed his race of dragons, he would also change his side to darkness to get revenge on what he did". Everyone's gaze was on Kaossandra then to Eon for confirmation. Eon eyes were closed and his head down.

"But Spyro wouldn't have turned evil just for revenge, he's not like that" Stealth Elf said.

"Yeah, we all know Spyro, he'll never turn to the dark side. Right JV." Pop Fizz said facing Jet-vac but he was confused as he was trying to figure something out. "Ahhh skylands to JV you in there?" Pop fizz said again.

"Jet-vac is something wrong?" Eruptor asked.

"Well Eruptor, before the massive tech problem we had I was using my Vac-gun to detect evil and it found that Spyro was evil". Jet-vac said looking down at his Vac-gun in his hands.

"But that was at the start of the tech incident. It was probably just malfunctioning". Sprocket said for the first time.

"I want to believe that but now that i'm hearing it from Eon and Kaossandra it seems possible now".

"It doesn't matter any more skylanders". Everyone's gaze went directly to Eon. "We will find a way to bring Cynder and Spyro back to the academy and find a way stop stop the Strykore".

"What would you have us do Master Eon?" Jet-vac asked.

Eon looked at all of his allies and knew he had to try. "It is time to stop the reign of darkness".

* * *

 **So this is my first chapter of Season 3 Skylanders academy. I hope you liked the start and I will be adding in more chapters later on in time. So I really hope that you liked this part and it would be great if you could send comments so I can improve.**


	2. Chapter 2 Darkness talk

**Alright this is my second chapter and I hope you enjoyed the first one. This one won't be much just to see what Dark Spyro and Strykore are doing and what they are planning to do next.**

* * *

At Kaossandras castle or the castle that used to be hers, Glumshanks is running down the stairs from the castle to kaos's plotting room holding onto a tray with a lid on top. He made his way into the plotting room where Kaos and Strykore were standing where there discussing the room.

"So father what do you think," Kaos said hands clamped together with a smile on his face. "As you can see everything will be set to your satisfaction".

"This place is revolting". He said in a harsh tone.

"But what's the problem, is it not big enough?" Kaos asked worried about what could be wrong.

"It is very disorganised, a complete mess and I'm pretty sure that used to be the outhouse," Strykore said pointing to the tall wooden shape box with a hanging door and flies circling around it. "It smells terrible and seems like nobody flushed it the last time they used it".

"Well then sir I'm sure we can find a certain room for you to do your work". Said Glumshanks entering the room.

"I would hope so, now I would like to find a room suitable for me in the castle" Strykore said.

"Of course Sir, but first my I suggest my homemade cupcakes for you and then maybe we could set up your plotting room in the meditation room". Glumshanks removed the lid off the tray showing off perfectly cooked and decorated cupcakes.

"No. Not the meditation room, I've spent to long trapped in that room I'd rather be somewhere else and yes I would like one of those". Strykore reached for one of the cupcakes and took it turning away from the two and looking around the room.

"Well then Sir us three can go into the castle and search for a suitable room for you".

"Four actually". Kaos said to Glumshanks.

"I'm sorry, us four?" Glumshanks asked confused.

"Why yes Glummy, he'll be joining us" Kaos pointed behind Glumshanks.

Glumshanks turned and saw a dark purple dragon sitting at the base of the steps to the exit in the shadows with eyes closed listening to them. Glumshanks was shock at what he saw, he didn't even notice him when he came in. "S-S-Spyro b-but why is he here?"

"Well Glumshanks he is on our side now isn't that right Spyro". Spyro didn't respond to Kaos words, just sat there with no care in the world. Kaos got annoyed and used his dark magic to send a black and red lightning bolt in his direction. Spyro opened his eyes with a fierce gaze at kaos and moved his dark purple and silver wing in front of the energy Kaos released at his head and blocked it. It did nothing. Spyro's wing wasn't even marked, he didn't even feel it. He moved his wing away revealing his face again and he stood up.

"Do that again, I dare you". Spyro stared at Kaos daring that he tries and attack again while Glumshanks started to shake with fear of Spyro able to withstand Kaos power.

"Enough". All of their gazes went to Strykore, he turned around to face the three. "There will be no fighting between any of us, now show me a different room I can't stand this place much longer".

"Of course father if you please follow me". Kaos started to lead the way out of the room followed by Strykore, then Glumshanks and then Spyro.

As they made their way into the castle Glumshanks was so confused on what was happening. Kaos was talking silly nonsense to Strykore and Spyro was just following them without a word. Glumshanks was afraid of Spyro and how powerful he is. Spyro noticed Glumshanks fear and turned his head towards him which made Glumshanks shiver with fear. He wanted to break the silence. "S-So why are you joining with us now".

Spyro gazed at Glumshanks which continued to frighten him. After a few seconds Spyro turned his head forward and spoke in a low tone. "For revenge".

"Revenge for what?"

"Revenge for what Eon did to my kind".

"What did Eon do to your kind?" Glumshanks started to ease up a little but was still afraid.

Spyro looked at Glumshanks then forward again. "He killed them. He sent them away and he kept it a secret from me".

Glumshanks was struck at what he just heard. "Eon killed your family, so you're the last dragon of your kind".

"Yes, and now I want to kill him and whoever gets in my way".

"But what about your friends, the skylanders".

"They were my friends, but whoever side with Eon become my enemy no exceptions. They will all perish".

Glumshanks fear came back. Spyro has changed by so much he thought. This isn't the old Spyro that stopped evil and made jokes, this was a new Spyro that will see those he onced loved die and nothing could stand in his way.

Strykore heard their conversation and was pleased with the results of Spyro turning evil, making his reign all to exciting.

"Here we are". Kaos said coming to a set of large black metal doors. They were at the top of the castle and the four of them stood before the doors. "Shall we father".

"Yes we should". Strykore used his magic to force the doors open making a loud bang. They walked into the room and explored the area. It was a rather large circular room with a desk at the end of it and a large window behind it. It was mostly empty and enough space to place charts, boards and a lot of other things that could be placed in the room. The floor had purple tiles and the room echoed whenever they walked.

"So what do you think of it dad?" Kaos asked hoping he'll be pleased with it.

"Yes this will do nicely". Strykore moved towards the desk and sat down in a wooden chair facing his son, the troll and the dragon. "Now then to discuss the first part of my plan".

"Go to Skylanders academy and beat all the skylanders there". Kaos said.

"No, even though I can be strong enough to beat them, kaossandra and Eon would be discussing how to seal me away again and I don't want to take the risk. So instead we need to increase our power, so I need minions". Strykore said.

"Well we won't go to the doom raiders, they'll find there own way to stop us on the inside of our forces". Kaos said anger starting to rise on what they did. "Oh what about Malefor, surely he'll be able to do our bidding".

"No, Malefor will join us later, he has his own things to do such as taming that good for nothing daughter of his". Spyro gave a small flinch that wasn't noticeable by the others when they mentioned Malefor's daughter, but Glumshanks notice the change but didn't bother with it because he didn't want to be dragon meat.

"Well maybe we can go into the mabu villages, steal their light from every soul and force them to work for us as slaves". Kaos suggested again.

"No, it would be to noticeable by the skylanders we need to be under the dark for awhile before we have an army". Strykore said.

"May I suggest something". Said Spyro for the first time they entered the room.

"And what would that be Spyro?" Asked Strykore wanting to know what he could be thinking.

"I know where we can find some men, but those holding our fellow slaves won't allow them to be with us".

"So what is the plan that you are suggesting?" asked Strykore.

"We're gonna force some people to work for us. We're going to take control, of Cloudcracker prison".

* * *

 **Yep. cloudcracker prison is their next stop to controlling Skylands. It took some thinking on what to write and where Strykore's plotting room would be, but I hoped you enjoyed this chapter because the next chapter we're getting straight into it.**


	3. Chapter 3 Cloudcracker Break in

**Hello viewers, hope your enjoy the read. I know they've been quite short but that's just for the start. Now it is the time for Spyro and Kaos to break into Cloudcracker prison and cause some mayhem. I'm gonna try and make this a long chapter to add more drama to the mix enjoy the read and please comment on any of my other chapters that i've done, it would be great feedback thank you.**

* * *

Snapshot took in a long breath as he sat down at his desk in his office of Cloudcracker prison. He retired not to long ago but he was quite bored laying down at his swamp all day and he wanted to do something. Plus nobody took his job after he left so everything is pretty much the same. He yawned as he rocked back and forward in his chair just waiting for something to happen.

'BEEP ,BEEP'

The blue crocodile almost fell out of his chair in surprise as his little hand radio made a noise. He picked it up and pressed a button on the side. "Yes, Snapshot here what is it?" he asked to whoever was calling him.

"Well sir," said a voice from the other side. A guard at the prison. "We appear to have a visitor."

"A visitor? Who is it?" asked Snapshot confused on who would come here out of all places.

"Well sir how should I put it?" said the guard from the other line.

"Just tell me who it is". Snapshot started to get annoyed with this.

"Well uh… he said his name is…"

"Just spit it out already!" Snapshot yelled.

"He said his name is Spyro". Snapshot was shocked at what he heard. He knew Spyro went missing because of Malefor but why is here he out of all places.

"Spyro, are you sure?"

"Not exactly" said the guard

"It's a yes or no question how hard can it be, he's like the only dragon in skylands that you see everyday. Is it Spyro or not?"

"We think it's him but he looks different and he's asking to see you".

"What do you mean by 'he looks different'?"

"Maybe you should come and see him for yourself Sir". Snapshot sighed and turned his radio off. He rubbed his hand on his face thinking of what is happening. Though before anything else he walked out of his office and down into the courtyard of the prison. The inmates made loud shouts and noises on the bars mocking Snapshot.

"Pipe down all of you!" Snapshot yelled but it didn't really work because most of the inmates were crazy.

Snapshot arrived at the front gate where three guards stood in soldier position. "Jones," Snapshot said as he walked to the closest guard. "What's the problem?"

"Well Sir" Jones replied. "We believe it is Spyro the dragon but couldn't be sure, his scales and horns are a different colour".

"Let me see for myself". Snapshot moved directly in front of the iron bar gate and looked at the small dark purple figure on the other side. It was a dragon sitting down on his back legs and his front left leg looked like it was injured in some way. Snapshot knew who it was just by looking at him. "Spyro!"

"Hey Snapshot long time no see". Spyro said in a weak voice indicating that he was hurt,

"Open the gates!" The Iron gate rose into the ceiling. Snapshot ran out to Spyro and crouched down so he was at his height. "What happened to you Spyro? What happened to your scales? Why are you here?"

"Calm down Snapshot" Spyro said with a weak smile. "I can explain everything, but can we speak somewhere else, i'm not really feeling so good".

After Snapshot took Spyro to his office he started to explain what happened. "So let me get this straight, you were captured by Malefor, taken away by Kaos and were tortured by an evil sorcerer named Strykore".

"Yeah that's pretty much it, it was a living nightmare that got my leg busted up," Spyro gestured to his injured leg. "I'm glad I got out of there alive".

"Well it's good to hear that you are alright. Wait, how did you escape from Strykore?"

"It doesn't matter right now, i'm just glad to be outta there. Anyway what's been happening with you, I see you got your job back". Spyro asked.

"Yes well, things have been pretty boring without a job so instead of staying in retirement I thought I could do more here ever since the recent breakouts this place needed help. You know speaking of which i'm pretty sure you're tired as well, why don't I call Master Eon to let him know you're here". Said Snapshot.

"Oh that would be nice wouldn't it." Spyro said with a low tone. Snapshot ignored it and picked up his hand radio off his desk to try and contact Eon. He turned it on and set it to a certain frequency that Hugo uses, but instead it just came out in static. Snapshot was confused with this and try a different frequency. Nothing. He tried another. Nothing.

"Hm strange, I can't get a signal?" Snapshot said confused that his radio isn't working.

"Yes, very… strange". Spyro said with a smirk on his face. Snapshot was confused at the smirk on Spyro face, like he knew this would happen. Snapshot wanted to ask what he meant but at the same time one of the mabu guards of the prison walked into his office.

"Excuse me Sir, we appear to have a problem". He said.

"What is it?" Snapshot asked.

"It appears we have some sort of strong radio wave disabling the communication of the prison". The guard replied.

"Yes, I've notice it to," gesturing to his hand radio. "Try and find out what the problem is".

"Yes Sir". The guard saluted and walked out of the office. Snapshot turned his attention back to Spyro who was silent the entire time.

"So Spyro, you wouldn't happen to know anything about this situation we're having would you?" Snapshot kept his eyes on Spyro and moved behind his desk reaching down to grab his trap bow weapon underneath his desk.

"Maybe". That did it. Snapshot yanked the weapon from underneath the desk and loaded it with an arrow pointing it at Spyro, but Spyro saw this coming.

He launched a fireball at Snapshot before he could release the arrow and was sent backwards into the wall. Snapshot shook his head from the blow, he tried to get up but Spyro grabbed his leg and threw him up hitting the ceiling in the process. Snapshot came down but before he could hit the ground Spyro span and hit Snapshot with the back of his tail sending him flying with force that he crashed through several layers of walls. He crashed through the last wall of the guards changing room and came into the open of the courtyard falling three stories and coming to a stop on the ground. The inmates and the guards all fell silent at what they were seeing. Snapshot laid on the stone ground moaning in pain. His back was roaring with pain where it the walls. He sat up straight and rubbed his back trying to soothe the pain but it didn't work. Some of the guards rushed to him to help but as soon as they got to him they heard footsteps at the hole Snapshot made. It was the dark purple dragon staring down at them. He gave them a smile and chuckled at the sight he was seeing. He jumped in the air and glided down a few metres in front of them. He landed on all four of his legs and stood in an attack position.

"S-p-Spyro… why? Why did you do this?" Snapshot said struggling to make out the words.

"I'm not a Skylander anymore Snapshot, you've should've notice by my change of scales. I've turned to darkness". Snapshot was shocked at his answer but he just had so many questions.

"How did you get so strong and I thought you said your leg was injured?" Snapshot said getting his breath back.

"Poor, poor Snapshot. You could never know when someone might be lying to you". Spyro gave an evil smirk gazing at Snapshot.

Snapshot was enraged. Against his poor back begging to make the pain stop he stood up and gathered the attention of all the guards in the prison. "Attention all guards, seize him!" He shouted.

All the guards in the area ran at spyro with batons in their hands ready to wound Spyro. Spyro gave a small chuckle as he saw five mabu guards rush at him altogether. He jumped up when all of them tried to tackle all at once and they crashed into one another. Spyro landed just next to the pile of guards and hit them all with his tail knocking them into the air and crashing them into a wall. Spyro ran towards another guard and hit him right in the stomach with his horns sending him back and knocking him unconscious. Another group of guards came his way and he used his fire to create a wall of fire to make them stop. Spyro jumped through the flames and attack each of the guards with either his tail, horns or claws. He jumped constantly avoiding hits left and right. Snapshots came to his senses and picked up his trap bow from where he dropped it and loaded it with an arrow. He aimed it at Spyro but couldn't get a clear shot since his men were in the way.

"Guards, form a perimeter!" Snapshot barked orders.

The remaining guards surrounded Spyro in a formation as he finished off the guards that tried to attack him. Spyro stopped fighting and checked his surroundings. Everywhere he looked there were guards holding batons or armoured shields.

"Flamethrowers at the ready!" Snapshot shouted.

From beyond the wall of guards came two mabu's with a gas pack and a long metal tube with a small flame at the end.

"Ready… aim… fire!" Snapshot barked his finally order and he fired an arrow from his bow mixed in with his water element powers hitting Spyro right at the same time two large flames surrounded him from both directions and exploded on contact. The flames continued and Snapshot fired three more arrows causing a series of small explosions.

"Ceasefire!" The two mabu guards who were handling the flamethrowers stopped their attack and all of their eyes were on the smoke that was disappearing. Snapshot squinted his eyes to try and make out a figure from within the smoke. The smoke finally disappeared in the wind but Snapshot was shocked at what he saw, he even heard a few gasps. Spyro folded his wings to form a shield against the fire. Spyro moved his wings to his side so Snapshot can see his plain look on his face. He was unharmed Snapshot thought, how could he not have a scratch.

Some of the guards took a step back from shock that Spyro wasn't injured. Spyro closed his eyes and gave a small smirk which made Snapshot shake with fear.

"My turn". Spyro said in a low tone voice that made Snapshot freeze in terror.

Spyro took in in a deep breath as most of the guards started to run away. Spyro released a great big flame but it wasn't his usual orange red flame instead this was a black and purple flame that took up a large amount of area. Spyro turned slowly in a circle burning every single guard in sight. Snapshot didn't move from where he was standing, he was frozen in fear. His eyes reflected the sight of the fire burning his men and listening to their screams of agony until the dark flame consumed him. His whole body screamed in pain and he fell to the ground. The fire stopped and Snapshot was breathing heavily from the pain. He survived the attack since his scales were fire proof and he was an water element skylander. He turned his head to see some of his men move, they were injured by the flames but at least they were alive since their armour were designed to be fire-proof. He saw Spyro come his way, he tried to crawl away but he was in so much pain that he couldn't move. Spyro stopped in front of him looking down at Snapshot.

"You were just too weak Snapshot. Like you and the rest of the Skylanders they will witness their demise". Spyro said.

"If… your gonna… kill me… I suggest you do it quick". Snapshot said in reply trying to hold back the pain.

"I'm not going to kill you, you do have a use to us".

"Us?" Snapshot said confused.

"Why yes sky-loser, we did this together". Said a strange voice behind Snapshot and then he came into view.

"Kaos!" Snapshot said in surprise. "What did you do?"

"I stopped you from calling your little buddies using my dark magic". Kaos said.

"So it was you who stopped us from communicating from inside the prison!"

"Bingo, and now we control the prison and the prisoners will be working for us from now on". Kaos said.

"You know you won't get away with this".

"Oh but I think we will".

"Enough talking Kaos, we've done what we needed to do know onto the next phase of the plan". Spyro said annoyed having to listen to Kaos.

"Fine, fine. I'll go find the mic so we can talk to our soon to be associates". Kaos amused with the fact that they'll soon have an army. Kaos walked away leaving Spyro alone with the injured Snapshot.

"Why Spyro? I don't understand why you of all people would do this?" Snapshot said trying to understand what is happening.

Spyro stared down at him, he raised his front right leg and curled his claws into a fist. "For revenge". Spyro punched Snapshot and now he was unconscious.

Spyro took one last look at Snapshot and walked away to join Kaos at a high ridge. Kaos was holding a small mic in front of some controls and he was looking down at all of the frightened inmates in their cells.

"Attention all prisoners," Kaos said into the mic which increased the sound of his voice. "It is I Kaos, and we're here to give all of you a job".

All of the prisoners gazes were on Kaos and Spyro. Some of them held onto the iron bars and pressed their faces to the bars to try and get a closer look. Spyro sighed and took the mic from Kaos.

"Listen up, we're looking for men that can follow orders. If you can't do that then you have no use to us, we are at war with the Skylanders. Now I know for a fact that most of you were sent here because of them and we can make sure they pay. So if want to help us show us a sign that you will". Spyro put down the mic and waited for an answer.

After a few seconds some of the inmates cheered and celebrated, yelling and banging the walls of the cells. That was their answer. Spyro nodded to Kaos and pressed a few buttons on the controls in front of him. All of the cells opened and the inmates poured out of their cells. Spyro passed the mic back to Kaos. Kaos grabbed the mic and spoke into it.

"Alright first order of business, grab the guards and chuck them into the cells we need them alive". Most of the inmates went to grab the guards and they started chucking them into cells.

Spyro turned to Kaos. "i'll head back to the castle and report back to Strykore, do you think you'll be able to handle things here?"

"Of course, to easy". Kaos replied.

"Good. i'll be back and remember, stick to the plan. All of these prisoners are just mabu and they are useless fighters but we still need them, got it". Spyro said to Kaos

"Yes I know the plan now get going". With that Spyro flew into the sky and disappeared knowing that he now has Strykore's army.

* * *

 **Well that's chapter three and this one was pretty big to write. Anyway I'll be working on chapter four soon and I'll try and tell you more about what's happening with the Skylanders. Peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4 What's next?

**Rightyo onto chapter four. Thank you to the people who have done a review and I will try and complete this story onto the very end. Now with this chapter it took some thought but now we're getting somewhere so let's keep it going.**

* * *

Back at skylander academy at the team house the skylanders Stealth Elf, Eruptor, Jet-Vac and Pop fizz are inside sitting at the kitchen table. All of their heads were faced down in depression that one of them wasn't with them. Pop fizz gave a sigh and looked at the empty chair on his left and sighed and tilted his head down again. Stealth Elf was getting annoyed with this and decided to try and get their minds on something else.

"Hey why don't we go outside and start throwing sheep, we always liked that". Stealth Elf suggested.

"It won't be the same without Spyro". Eruptor said bringing down Stealth Elf's hope of cheering them up but that didn't stop her.

"Why don't we do a race with the supercharges like we usually do". Stealth Elf suggested again.

"It won't be the same without Spyro". Jet-Vac said this time.

Stealth Elf was just staring at them confused as the two just replied with the same answer and she couldn't take this anymore. "Does everything we do together always involve Spyro".

The three men looked at each other and then faced her. "Yeah pretty much". They all said together.

Stealth Elf threw her hands in the air in defeat. "Well is there anything we can do that can get our mind off him".

"Why do you want to forget about him so quick?" Eruptor said.

"I don't want to forget about him". Stealth Elf said becoming enraged.

"Well you sound like you want to forget him". Jet-Vac said with a sad tone.

Stealth Elf sighed and came back to her senses. "I don't want to forget Spyro, it's just that he's constantly on my mind and I really want to do something to help him. It's just there's gotta be something to do while we wait for Master Eon to come up with a plan to find him".

"We know you want to help him Stealth Elf, we all do but we don't know where to look or how to find him". Jet-vac said.

"But we will thank you for trying to cheer us up though Elfy". Eruptor said patting Stealth Elf on the back.

"Thanks guys". Stealth Elf said giving a faint smile.

"Hey why don't we go find Master Eon and help him try and find Spyro". Jet-Vac suggested. Stealth Elf and Eruptor nodded.

"Alright!" Pop fizz shouted jumping up on the table waving his hands in the air. "Let's do it, group hu-". A light flash appeared in front of everybody which startled Pop fizz that he fell off the table onto his back on the floor. The light cleared and Eons floating head appeared.

"Skylanders come to the library with great urgency". Eons said with his floating head and then it disappeared.

"Alright team, move out!" Jet-Vac shouted and ran out of the house with the others right behind him.

Stealth Elf gave a big smile and thought to herself. 'Yes finally, we're coming Spyro'.

* * *

Finally the skylanders made it to the library of the academy. The four of them entered and instantly saw Eon talking to Kaossandra and Hugo working something out on the phone dial.

"Master Eon, we're here". Jet-vac said coming to a stop a few feet away from him.

"Ah yes good, you got here quick". Master Eon turned away from Kaossandra and looked at the team of Skylanders. "I called you all here so we can discuss our plan further".

"Is there any word on Spyro yet Sir". Stealth Elf said unable to wait any longer.

"No there is none, but rest assure we will find him Stealth Elf". Eon replied. "I called you here to discuss our plan to stop Strykore".

"So what's the plan Master Eon". Eruptor asked.

"We're about to find out my dear Eruptor". Eon said.

"What do you mean but that Sir". Jet-vac asked with a confused expression.

"Kaossandra will explain everything". Eon said turning back to Kaossandra.

"Okay," Kaossandra took in a deep breath and started to explain. "Before I left my castle I was talking to Glumshanks about how I failed to keep Strykore at bay".

"Alright so what does mean for us". Jet-vac asked still confused.

"Glumshanks said he'll stay behind and pretend to work for Strykore so he could give me information on what he plans to do". Kaossandra turned to Hugo who was still trying to work something out on the dial of the phone. "And right now we're trying to call him from here".

"So we're gonna get information on what Strykore is doing". Stealth Elf said just to be sure.

"Basically yes" Eon said. "It all depends on what he knows so far, so hugo how is it coming along".

"Almost done Sir just need to… there done". Hugo said and pressed a few more buttons on the dial and a blue circle hologram appear in the middle of the room.

"Glumshanks. Glumshanks you there?" Kaossandra said facing the sphere until a figure came into focus.

"Ah well hello ma'am, how are you?" Glumshanks said in reply.

"We're not here to discuss my well being". Kaossandra told Glumshanks.

"Now then Glumshanks what information have you got for us?" Master Eon asked.

"Why the Skylanders, very good choice ma'am to help them. As for Strykore he has just been making me carry stuff to his new plotting room and it's back aching". Glumshanks started to rub his back.

"Be serious Glumshanks, what about my son?" Kaossandra said with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Your son is out trying to provide an army for Strykore". Glumshanks responded.

"Gathering an army, I'll highly doubt that he'll be able to do that". Jet-vac said rolling his eyes.

"Well he went to cloudcracker prison to release all of the inmates so that they'll work under his command".

"Wait did Kaos think of that or did Strykore because that is pretty smart even for him". Stealth Elf said.

"No neither of them suggested it, but you won't believe who actually thought of it". Glumshanks said starting to shiver with fear.

Kaossandra noticed this and started to become concerned with this. "Glumshanks who thought of the idea?"

"The one who actually did it, his plan actually worked!" Glumshanks brought his fingers to his mouth shaking in fear.

"What do you mean Glumshanks!" Kaossandra shouted.

"The prison is already in our control, he took control of it all by himself".

"Wait did Kaos take control of the prison by himself?" Kaossandra said in shock.

"No! It was-" the was a noise in the area where Glumshanks was. "Oh no he's back, I gotta go".

The blue sphere disappeared and everyone was silent. Everyone was in shock of what they heard. Cloudcracker prison was now in Strykore hands.

Stealth Elf was the first to speak. "Unblieveable".

"Quite so, with the inmates under Strykores control they'll mostly raid villages and towns to proceed in his reign". Master Eon said.

"So we must go to Cloudcracker prison and fight to get it back". Jet-vac suggested.

"Indeed, not only would this stop the inmates but will also slow down Strykore and his work". Eon started to walk towards the exit door. "Hugo i'm leaving you and kaossandra in charge of the academy, skylanders met me at the front of the academy in five minutes. We're going to attack cloudcracker prison".

"Right now?" Eruptor asked.

"Yes, i'm going to find more skylanders that can assist us, make no mistake this will be hard". With that Eon walked out of the door and was gone from sight.

"You heard him, let's move out!" Pop-fizz shouted jumping up and down in excitement and ran out the door with the others behind him.

Once they were outside Stealth Elf ran beside Eruptor out ear distance from the others. "Hey Eruptor".

"Yeh Elfy?" Eruptor replied trying to keep up the pace with Stealth Elf.

"Once this is over do you think we'll be able to go save Cynder next?"

"I dunno, why?"

"I got a feeling that she might just help us find Spyro you know". Stealth Elf gave a smirk and took off running leaving Eruptor confused that he doesn't understand what she meant.

* * *

Meanwhile in Cadaverous crypts Cynder was being held in the clutches of her father Malefor. Quite literally. Cynder struggled to move from her father's right hand grip but couldn't do it.

"Please Cynder, if you'll only just corporate this will be so much easier". Malefor said rolling his eyes.

"Let me go right now Dad and tell me where Spyro is?" Cynder stopped struggling against her father's grip and decided to face him.

"He is no longer a concern to you. For now you must concentrate on your purpose here in cadaverous crypts".

"What makes you think i'll ever just turn a new leaf and join you after what you did to him!" Cynder shouted at her father.

"You care for this overconfident dragon, why?" Malefor asked in a quiet voice.

"He's my friend". It was no lie. Spyro seemed to be the first friend that Cynder ever had and she cared for him.

"I'm starting to think he's more than that to you". Cynder gave a small blush to her father's words but thankfully he didn't see it.

"Look Dad, I want him to be safe and last I heard he was being held by you so tell me where Spyro is or-"

"'Or' what, what can you do at this stage". Malefor said cutting Cynder off. "You are my only descendant Cynder and you will rule my realm as passed down through our evil bloodline".

"Why do we have to rule the Cadaverous crypts, why is it so important to us". Cynder asked.

"This is where our family came from and made their home, and later on if you fulfill your destiny to this place you can have to magic to access different realms. Even the underworld".

"What so that's it? Our family just lives here for all eternity just to get some power to travel anywhere we want". Cynder was starting to become concern and even more angry with this and started to struggle in her father's grip again.

"Now, now, it's only a matter of time before we can rule most of Skylands". Malefor said starting to flap his wings and then he flew into the air. Cynder started to become even more worried and continued to free herself but couldn't. Cynder wondered about what he meant by ruling skylands is only a matter of time but she didn't bother. They came to a stop at a small island that appear to have a large deep dark hole in the center of the island with a metal bar hatch at the top. It wasn't that big of an hole, it was deep enough that it was a few metres.

"What are you gonna do to me". Cynder asked giving up on her attempt to free herself.

"I'll be doing nothing, but eventually you'll join me by my side since you have no choice and from our little talk earlier you seem interested with this dragon. Well he'll be your servant in your rule here in the crypts". Malefor opened the metal hatch and dropped Cynder in it. Cynder hit the ground hard and stumbled trying to stand back up. She didn't have enough room to spread her wings to fly out. "Do not try and escape, it is pointless. This island can't be destroyed because of the magic I placed on it."

Malefor closed the hatch and it was forever closed.

"What happened to Spyro?" That's all Cynder could ask.

"You'll find out soon enough". Malefor gave a small chuckle and flew off leaving her daughter only in a dark, rough, rocky hole. Cynder sat down and curled into a ball and began to cry.

"Skylanders,… my friends… save me". Cynder cried herself to sleep and waited for something to happen. Something that could end this nightmare.

* * *

Back at the academy. Master Eon has recruited Sprocket and Ka-boom to join them on their raid. The group were now on a small island that was going to take them to Cloudcracker prison. Apparently? The Skylanders stood together discussing over things and master Eon had his back was facing the skylanders and he was standing at the edge of the island talking to Ka-boom.

"So master Eon, why aren't we taking the supercharges and on this floating rock instead?" Eruptor asked.

"Ka-boom will explain". Master Eon said in response.

"Of course Sir". Ka-boom moved to the group and looked down at them since he was much bigger than them. "You see Eruptor this island travels in the wind currents and will directly take us to the prison. Not only that but to my calculations we should be in cloud cover giving us the advantage in surprise".

"So our plan is to hide in the clouds?" Jet-vac said asked getting a nod from Ka-boom in return.

"So why did you guys decide to help us?" Pop-fizz asked Ka-boom and Sprocket.

"Well," Sprocket said first. "Eon asked me to come on the raid not only to get the inmates in their cells but to fix any problems Kaos did to the prison".

"What about you Ka-boom?" Eruptor asked.

"I'm in it to help Snapshot". Everyone turned to Ka-boom confused.

"I thought Snapshot retired from the prison, why is he there now?" Stealth Elf said.

"Snapshot told me he was bored hanging around his swamp all the time and needed to do something, so he went back to his old job. Though he told me some of the guards weren't glad that he was back, something about paychecks I think but no matter".

"So you're just in it to help him?" Jet-vac asked.

"Yeah, he is an old friend". Ka-boom rubbed the back of his neck and looked towards the sky thinking about all of the times he's spent with Snapshot. The others looked at each other and that was it for their conversation.

"Skylanders prepare yourselves!" Eon shouted breaking the silence between them. They all looked towards him and saw beyond the clouds the edge of the wall of the prison. Eon turned and walked to the others. "Our plan is a go. Now remember we can't take any chances with anyone, not even Kaos or this lone wolf character that follows Strykore".

"So ahhh what is the plan?" Pop-fizz asked scratching his head.

"Our plan is to infiltrate the prison Pop". Jet-vac said.

"I know that much but what about our actual attack plan, we didn't discuss it did we?" Pop-fizz started hitting his head trying to remember but couldn't.

"No Pop we didn't discuss it, now let me explain". Everyone's attention was on master Eon. "Now our plan is to attack and confuse the enemy, i'll be in hiding waiting for the perfect moment to come out and attack while the rest of you will attack altogether gathering their attention and freeing the guards that are now imprisoned there".

"Easy plan but how do we know that the inmates don't have a counterattack up their sleeves?" Stealth Elf asked.

"We don't but we do have the element of surprise. Now does everyone understand what they have to do?" Everyone nodded in conclusion to the assault. "Good, now attack when ready, i'll move ahead and wait for the perfect moment to unleash… My beard fu!". Eon shouted the last bit and jumped off the island leaving everyone staring off in the direction he went.

"I know that he's suppose to be our great leader and all, but I think he's losing it in his old age". Pop-fizz said bringing everyone out of silence.

"Alright let's get this started," Ka-boom moved over to the edge of the island and pulled out his red crystal like cannon that he sat on the ground where he left it. "Now when I fire the first shot we all attack, no holding back". Everyone nodded in response and they all counted down in their head.

3… 2… 1… BOOM! Ka-boom fire his cannon at the prison and all of the skylanders charged in for the assault.

* * *

 **Well I finally finished it. This chapter was long but it was a bit hard to know what to write and what makes sense. Anyway I hope you viewers are enjoying the story so far and another huge thanks to those who reviewed and it would be awesome if you could suggest any idea's and what do you think of the relationship between Spyro and Cynder. I should tell you I am a fan of Spyro and Cynder and if you want I can make it that they have a relationship happen in this story but I wish to know if you guys are okay with it. Honest answers please.**


	5. Chapter 5 Assualt Part 1

**Hello fans of skylanders. Thank you very much for reading and reviewing to the story it has been fantastic. Too those who have responded to my question of Spyro and Cynder it appears that some people want their relationship to happen. Well it is still optional by you guys. Back to the story it is the Skylanders turn to infiltrate the prison.**

* * *

Kaos wandered around what used to be Snapshot office but was now his. Kaos kept walking back and forth around the room with his hands behind his back. He was becoming irritated and finally gave in.

"Arragggh! How long does it take just to get me some food!" He shouted, his voice echoing through the halls of the prison. And as predicted a Mabu wearing prison clothes and a black bandana walked into the room holding a tray of food. "It's about time, what took you so long?"

The mabu placed a tray with a bowl and a spoon on the desk. "The others are making everything crazy and they are becoming reckless being stuck in here".

"I don't care if they want out of here. The only thing I care about is being served properly and that they stay in. If they start leaving that makes the plan entirely useless". Kaos walked to where he placed the tray and looked at what was in the bowl. The contents showed some sort of brown slop that looked like it was really overcooked. "What the heck is this!"

"Its food obviously, it's all we had in the prison the was 'edible'". The Mabu shook his head and Kaos became enraged.

"If you don't start treating me as your serperior I will burn you to a crisp". Kaos started to summon tiny volts of purple electricity at his finger tips trying to intimidate the Mabu.

"Huh? Like a bald midget could actually hurt a tough bolk like me". The Mabu teased Kaos to his max and that was it. Kaos released a large amount of energy that sent the Mabu flying out of the room causing him to land on the floor groaning in pain. Kaos kept summoning tiny volts of electricity and walked out of the room looking down at the inmate squirming in pain.

"This is what happens when you don't treat me respectfully and let this be a lesson to those who question or make jokes about me". Kaos did a continuous barrage of electrical attacks on him, causing him to scream in so much pain that other inmates could hear it. After a few seconds Kaos stopped his attacks and looked down at the inmate that had burn marks everywhere on his body. Kaos turned and noticed two other inmates watching the scene in front of them. Their faces were very pale from the shock and were shaking slightly indicating they were in fear.

"Ahem, now since you two are here you can take this loser down to our special inmate and tell him we got him a new punching bag". The inmates were shocked at Kaos words but didn't want to end up like the Mabu that was all burnt. They picked up the injured Mabu and dragged him down the hallway out of sight. Kaos stood alone in the hallway and sighed. "This is pointless dealing with these people. Why did Spyro want to attack this place anyway?"

Kaos ignored the question and walked to see the courtyard of the prison. As soon as he walked out the noise level went from a quiet hallway to loud noisy inmates yelling at one another. Most of the inmates were wearing guard clothes as ordered in case of an attack but some missed out. Kaos walked into the center of the courtyard and spotted a Mabu wearing a prison outfit handling a clipboard and counting the inmates. His fur was a bright orange with faint gray stripes around his neck.

"How goes the counting?" Kaos asked the Mabu.

"As you ordered Sir, I counted all of the prisoners and altogether there seem's to be 98 of us inmates". The Mabu responded crossing his arms against his chest. "And the amount of the guards we placed in the cells there is at least 40 of them".

"So little guards and yet so many associates. Why?" Kaos said his expression turning into a frown.

"I believe it is because the way they organise things here it keeps us in order. Such as the way they let us out and the times when the guards go off duty". The Mabu responded.

"You seem to know a lot of things here mister… um?"

"Jones Sir, my name is Jones".

"How did you end up in a place like this, you don't look like a criminal?" Kaos said looking at Jones face.

"I was a mechanic scientist here in skylands. I came here because the Skylanders blame me for a robbery against a bank and I came here. Apparently the culprit used one of my fancy machines that picks locks". Jones said. His polite tone started to fill in with anger.

"So you came here by accident?" Kaos asked.

"You can say that Sir". Jones said, his polite tone coming back.

"Well the more the merrier, now have you checked up a certain inmate I talked to you about earlier.

"Yes and he will be ready to fight the skylanders whenever you want him to. Though he was very specific that he really wants to fight Stealth Elf".

"I can't blame him. I heard what happened to him and it's only fair that he fights her".

"Indeed Sir and may I say that this is coming on swimmingly". Jones said showing a grin.

"Yes, yes it is. It's only a matter of time before Strykore defeats the Skylanders and I can rule alongside him controlling Skylands in eternal darkness. MUAHAHAHAHA". Kaos laughed.

'BOOM'

Kaos laugh was short lived after he heard an explosion. He turned to see that a huge cloud of dust appeared on the entrance walls and many inmates running around screaming trying to figure what is going on. Once the dust cloud had nearly faded out came six different size figures. Stealth Elf, Eruptor, Pop-fizz, Jet-vac, Sprocket and Ka-boom all appeared doing their fighting stances.

"Skylanders!" Kaos shouted.

"We're here to take the prison back scum". Ka-boom shouted back.

"Well isn't that a surprise". Kaos moved towards jones in a low voice. "Go tell our special inmate that she's here".

"Yes sir". Jones took one final glance at the Skylanders and ran to the other side of the prison and disappeared.

"Now then," Kaos said returning to the Skylanders. "How do you intend to take back this dump from me?"

"Easy, we beat you and release all the guards, simple" Stealth Elf said.

"Oh if it was only that simple". Kaos snapped his fingers and a horde of inmates with weapons circled around the Skylanders. "I don't know how you found out about our plans here, but that is a mistake you will not recover from. Minions attack!"

With that the inmates started to charge at the Skylanders and the fight started. All of the inmates charged to attack the Skylanders but one by one they flew off into the air getting knocked back by the Skylanders.

"Ka-boom… Sprocket… go release the guards". Stealth Elf managed to say in all of the commotion. Ka-boom cut a path through the crowd of inmates while Sprocket followed. Kaos noticed this and used his powers to block them off from escaping with a wall of dark magic. Kaos was charging up a dark lightning bolt but was stop after an explosion of smoke covered Kaos. The dark wall of magic disappeared and the smoke passed showing Kaos in sticky slime that held him at bay. Ka-boom and Sprocket looked back at the Skylanders and saw Pop-fizz throwing multiple potions at the enemy covering them in sticky slime.

"I got your back guys". Pop-fizz shouted.

"Now get moving". Jet-vac said afterwards.

Ka-boom and Sprocket nodded and ran off again to free the guards.

Ka-boom stopped at a certain cell when he saw Snapshot lying on the stone ground mumbling in pain. Ka-boom gripped the bars of the cells and pulled the bar door straight of it's hinges with great force. He ran to Snapshot and looked at his injures, he was covered in burns and bruises.

"Snapshot what happened to you?" There was no response from Snapshot, he just laid there unconscious. Ka-boom sighed and picked up Snapshot and lifted him over his shoulder. He ran out of the cell and as soon as he did that an alarm went off and of the prison cells opened and the guards ran out screaming and tackling the inmates. Ka-boom turned to the control panels where Sprocket was pressing a few buttons. She noticed Ka-booms gaze and gave him a thumbs up. Ka-boom smirked and nodded and ran to meet up with the Skylanders. They were mostly finished with stopping the inmates. Many of them laid on the ground tied up or stuck in the slime Pop-fizz made. Ka-boom ran to where Eruptor and Jet-vac were and laid Snapshot down carefully. Jet-vac and Eruptor were stunned to see the condition Snapshot was in.

"What happened to him?" Jet-vac asked.

"I don't know, I found him like this. We have to get him back to the Academy for recovery". Ka-boom responded.

"Hey we've been fighting low class criminals right?" Eruptor said looking across the prison. "Then who would have done that to Snapshot?"

The three of them exchanged worried glances and looked down at Snapshot to examine his injuries again. Stealth Elf noticed the three of them and ran over.

"What are you guys doing we've almost won," Stealth Elf turned her head to see what the others are looking at and saw Snapshot. "What happened to him?"

We don't know but we think things are going to get a bit harder". Jet-vac said. And as if on cue a loud crash was heard on the other side of the prison where smoke was rising from the wall. A large dark figure started to emerge from the smoke and out came flying was a prisoner Mabu covered with bruises and landed on the stone hard ground. Everyone's gaze turned towards the dark large figure and what emerged stunned them all. It was a Goliath Drow but none other than Berserker. He let out a mighty roar of rage.

"Finally I can get my revenge on you Stealth Elf!" He shouted. "And I'm gonna pummel your friends into paste because I'm CRAZY!"

He charged at Stealth Elf with full force making the ground shake. Stealth Elf used her magic to disappear and reappear right behind Berserker, but he was ready. In a blink of an eye Berserker turned and punch Stealth Elf Straight in the stomach sending her backwards. Jet-vac and Eruptor ran towards Berserker. Berserker saw them in the corner of his eye and turned to face them. He raised his fist in the air and punched the ground sending a shock wave that made Jet-vac and Eruptor stumble. As quick as anything Berserker charged at them swung his arm knocking them both over and sending them straight into a wall. Ka-boom stood up and ran at Berserker with his fist raised as Berserker did the same. Their fist's colided and each oppenent was stopped pushing against each other in pure strength. Stealth Elf got back to conscious and ran straight at the two. She saw Sprocket running beside her and they both nodded at each other. They jump in the air with their weapons ready to attack Berserker. He heard the two girls behind him and moved to the side releasing the pressure on Ka-boom which made him run forward and crash into the two female Skylanders. They fell to the ground moaning in pain. Berserker looked down at them in pure hatred and raised his fist to hurt them more until he felt a small knock on the back of his head. He turned to see a small pebble fall to the ground and looked to the person that threw it. It was Pop-fizz.

"You wanna hurt my pals then you'll have to get through me". Pop-fizz said with a grumpy mood on his face. Berserker let out another loud yell and ran at Pop-fizz with his arms straight in front of him. "I warned you".

With that Pop-fizz pulled out a potion from his bag and gulped down the contents. Once it was drained dry he threw away the beaker and looked at Berserker still charging towards him. All of the Skylanders gaze were on him with worried expressions.

"POP-FIZZ!" They all shouted.

Then outta nowhere Berserker was sent flying backwards from an uppercut that Pop-fizz gave but it didn't look like Pop. He was the same size but his teeth and claws were sharpened and the fur on his face was a dark shade of red. His eyes were a crazy yellow showing off an interesting pattern. Berserker fell to the ground but got up rather quickly. Pop ran at Berserker arms waving in the air and continued to beat him up and scratch him. Berserker got a few hits in but it didn't seem to affect the form Pop has taken on. Pop scratched one of his knees and Berserker fell to the ground clenching his teeth in pain. Pop took the advantage and did a virage of punches straight to his face. After a few seconds of rapid punching Pop let out a final uppercut knocking Berserker unconscious. Pop let out a huge scream in victory but later began to turn back into his normal self. The red disappearing from his face and his eyes turning back to normal. All of the Skylanders gathered around Pop-fizz and cheered for their victory.

"Nice work Pop". Jet-vac said slapping him on the back making him give out a large burp.

"Whoa now that was crazy". Pop-fizz said and everybody else laughed.

"You think this is over!" Everyone turned to Kaos seeing that he broke free from the slime and had an angry expression on his face.

"Give it up Kaos you've lost". Eruptor said.

"Lost? Correction you have already lost once you stepped foot in this prison! Now suffer!" Kaos shouted and sent a streak of dark lightning towards them. Out of the blue another lightning bolt but this one was blue collided with Kaos's and canceled each other out. Kaos turned to where the magic has came from but was strike with a blue sphere that trapped him. He tried using his powers but they didn't do anything.

"I don't think there will be anymore suffering from now on Kaos". Everyone turned and saw Eon walking towards the group.

"Master Eon what took you so long?" Stealth Elf asked.

"I said I would strike when the time was right and I was correct". Eon turned to face Kaos struggling to free himself from the sphere. "Now we have other matters to discuss".

"Indeed we do brother". Eon and the Skylanders turned in shock to see on top of the wall was a man in a dark robe and looked exactly like Eon except without the beard.

"Strykore!" Eon said stunned.

"I must admit you train your Skylanders well but this is just a fraction of my forces that you will face". Strykore said with a smirk on his face. "And I think my last associate did a good impression on someone". Strykore gestured to Snapshot. He was waking back up.

"Snapshot!" Ka-boom said as he ran over to him to help. "Tell me who did this to you?"

"It… it was…" Snapshot struggled to say something from the amount of pain that he was in.

"He doesn't need to give a name," Everybody turned their gaze back to Strykore who had his hands behind his back. "Afterall i'm sure that you'll recognize him".

"Who is it?" Eon said clenching his fists.

"Someone who you hurt. Someone that looked up to you but you turned him down". Strykore had an evil smile on his face that intimidated the others especially Snapshot.

"No… No not him, anyone but him". Ka-boom looked at Snapshot to see him shaking in fear.

"Like I said, he left a good impression. Now he'll get his revenge by destroying you Eon for what you did to his family". Strykore snapped his fingers and then they heard it. They heard steps that seemed to be going pretty fast but it stopped right next to Strykore. Everybody saw what the figure was. A four legged creature with dark purple scales that almost seemed as dark as night. Horns and claws a shaded silver. His wings a brighter shade of black and bright eyes that were as red as blood. They all knew who it was even after his change.

"SPYRO!" They all shouted.

* * *

 **Finally got that chapter done, sorry that it took longer than expected. Anyway what do guys think? I brought Berserker back because I thought he would make the story more interesting and the Jones character, I just thought that team Strykore needed a techno guy for their forces. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review telling about your thoughts on the chapter and suggestions for future chapters. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6 Assualt part 2

**Greeting viewers. I hope you like everything up to this point so far. The Skylanders are in for it now and Spyro has some things to do so let's get straight into it.**

* * *

"About time you showed up". Spyro said with the evil tone in his voice.

"Spyro what happened to you?" Eon asked with a scared voice.

"Must you really ask that Eon, surely you should've known this would happen". Spyro gave Eon a cold death stare. Eon shock viciously in fear.

"He is right you know". Everybody turned their gaze towards Strykore. "You should've known that he would want revenge and I will gladly help him in return he helps me. He has proven himself very well since it was him who took control of this prison in the first place".

"Wait so Spyro was the one who planned the attack!" Eruptor said surprised. Spyro's eyes turned directly towards the group of skylanders. They all shivered from his haze and felt the coldness of rays coming from it. Styrkore continued to speak to Eon.

"I would like to acknowledge your work that you have done Eon. You have done a lot of work since our last encounter and you've trained the Skylanders very well. Especially with Sypro, but what I don't seem to know is why you would lie to him". Strykore had a smile on his face. "Could it be that you are really ashamed that you failed the task of protecting his kind and you thought that you could hide it forever. But by the looks of it," He looked at Spyro his gaze still eyeing the Skylanders. "Your past has come back to haunt you".

"It was you who turned them evil!" Eon yelled making Strykore turn his gaze back to him. "You didn't give me a choice, they were going to destroy the core of light, if anyone should be blamed for the extinction of their kind it is you!"

"Shut your pity lies Eon!" Spyro shouted. His claws were clenched into fists. His eye's were closed and he was trying to control the anger inside of him. "Strykore isn't the one to blame it is you. You turned your back, you got rid of the friends you had. And your friends… your… friends… THEY WERE MY FAMILY!"

Eon was shaking looking into the coldness and red enraged eyes of that dark purple dragon. "Spyro please-"

"NO, you will suffer for what you have done. You will burn in the fire of my ancestors!"

Stealth Elf took action in persuading Spyro. "Spyro please listen to me Eon is sorry, he regrets sending them away. He raised you ever since you hatched from your egg, he protected you and made you to be like the great dragons you're family was".

Eruptor joined. "Yeah come on Spyro, this isn't you to hold a grudge. Eon sent them away so we could actually have a future he".

Spyro turned his gaze towards the two. "You two don't get it do you. You will follow a man that will keep secrets and lies just so he could get his way. He will send- no, murder his own friends just so he could survive. I know he raised me from when I was an infant but he just filled my head with lies that made me who I am today. It is thanks to Strykore who can give me power, the true power that will unleash the very limits of what I hold so I can see this world end". Everybody gasped but Strykore chuckled at Spyro's words.

"Spyro you wouldn't". Stealth Elf said.

"Oh but I would Stealth Elf". Spyro's death stare continued to intimidate everyone showing their signs of fear.

"I reckon we've heard enough". Strykore broke the tension and raised his hand in the direction Kaos was in still in the magic blue sphere who was quiet the entire time. The Sphere broke and Kaos was glowing in a faint deep red colour. He floated all the way to Strykore and he sent him down gently.

"Thank you father," Kaos said brushing himself off. "Now lets make these Skylosers pay".

"No". Spyro said.

"What did you say?" Kaos said anger starting to come.

"You have tried and have lost, you are useless now so you can just wait he while I finish them off". Kaos was becoming even more enraged and was ready to summon his black magic but stopped when Strykore placed his hand on Kaos's shoulder. He nodded to Spyro who returned the nod and looked at the skylanders stunned faces.

"S-Sp-Spyro please don't do this," Stealth Elf stuttered. "You're our friend".

"Once your friend yes, but now," Spyro raised his dreaded silver dark wings and prepared to launch. "YOU'RE MY ENEMY". Spyro released a mighty roar of fire straight towards the Skylanders. The fire stunned them all by the size of it. It was large enough to engulf them. Jet-vac ran to the front of the group and used his vac-gun to launch a massive blast of wind matching Spyro's flame and putting it on hold.

"Move quickly!" Jet-vac shouted to the group. They all hesitated but moved away from the line of fire quickly leaving Jet-vac alone. Jet-vac started to struggle against the heat of the fire and it started to grow stronger. Jet-vac tried to hold his ground but the fire was too much and broke through the wind leaving Jet-vac fully exposed. Jet-vac hesitated and couldn't move until a large figure tackled him out of the way of the scorching fire. The flame just missed them and it burned the stone ground into fully coated black ash. Jet-vac looked up to see Ka-boom over the top of him panting. "Cheers for that lad". Jet-vac said to Ka-boom.

"No problem". Ka-boom said lifting Jet-vac to his feet.

"Guys look out!" Jet-vac and Ka-boom turned to Stealth Elf's voice and saw her pointing at Spyro. He had an enraged expression and did another mighty roar making a large invisible wave blow them off their feet. Ka-boom got up again and braced himself. Spyro saw this and launch of the stone wall and a fast speed. Ka-boom shouted and ran towards Spyro fists raised but Spyro saw this from a mile away. Spyro ducked underneath Ka-booms fist with amazing speed and rammed him straight in the chest with his horns. Ka-boom shouted in pain and was sent flying back by the recoil, flying into Jet-vac making them roll on the ground for a few yards. Spyro landed on the ground facing the direction they went. Spyro quickly turned to see Pop-fizz running towards him with potions in his hands. Pop-fizz threw one towards Spyro but the black dragon leaped in the air just missing the explosion of the potion. Spyro flew straight up into the air so he was out of Pop-fizz's range, he flew over the top of Pop-fizz and dropped down at amazing flight speed. Pop-fizz threw more potions but kept missing because of Spyro doing a zig-zag pattern. As quick as lighting Spyro landed straight behind Pop-fizz and swept his legs from underneath with his tail making Pop fall. Before he hit the ground he was punched by Spyro's clenched claws sending him flying like Ka-boom and Jet-vac. Stealth Elf appeared with her magic of green smoke and swung her blades at Spyro's neck. Spyro saw this and ducked below the blades just barely touching his snout. Spyro launched his wing up catching Stealth Elf right below the chin. Spyro span around and punch Stealth Elf in the Stomach but she used her magic to dodge just in time. Stealth Elf appeared behind Spyro and swung her blades again but Spyro brought his tail up catching the blades and spun around trying to punch her head. She disappeared again before Spyro could touch her. Spyro spang his wings out covering a wide range and struck Stealth Elf in the stomach just as she appeared. Stealth Elf flew to her knees clutching her stomach in pain. Spyro smirked and brought his fist up ready to punch her in the head. Spyro brought his fist down but a blast of fire hit him on his side which knocked him off balance and stumbled. He turned to where the direction came from and saw a pretty angry lava rock.

"Keep your hands off of her!" Eruptor shouted. He launched a barrage of fireballs towards Spyro's direction. Spyro forgot about Stealth Elf and kept his attention on Eruptor, as soon as the first fireball came a few inches apart from his face and he quickly dodged it. His movements were swift and he launched himself into the air circling around Eruptor who continued to constantly fire the flaming balls at him. Spyro dived straight towards Eruptor at incredible speed. Eruptor struggled to hit Spyro because of his speed and was too late. Spyro striked low at his legs using his wings to knock him off his feet and made Eruptor fall face first. He struggled to stand back up but was pressed down onto the ground by Spyro.

"I see you like to play with fire". Spyro said in a low tone. "Then let's play with fire". Spyro lifted Eruptor up to his feet but he swung his arms at him. The struggle Eruptor gave amused Spyro since he had a tight grip on his back. Spyro ducked underneath Eruptors arm and moved to his head. He put his two front claws on the top and bottom of Eruptors jaw and yanked his mouth open. "Time to burn!"

Spyros shout ended up being the last thing Eruptor could her when Spyro sent a strong incredible stream of fire straight into his mouth. Eruptors insides started to reach a monstrous rise of heat and he continued to struggle against the grip Spyro had on him. He rapidly punched Spyro in the stomach but it did nothing since Spyro continued to breath the intense flame into Eruptor's mouth. Eruptors body couldn't handle the heat and the point on his head and the end of his arms launched out a spray of magma.

"Eruptor!" Stealth Elf shouted starting to rise from her knees. She saw the hideous seen in front of her and could feel the intense coming from the two creatures. It was so intense Stealth Elf started to sweat and tried to move away. Spyros flame got bigger and Eruptors body started to shake. Suddenly Eruptors body couldn't handle the heat anymore and his body exploded sending out lashes of fire and a large puff of smoke was all but left. "ERUPTOR!" Stealth Elf shouted from the top of her lungs, tears started to appear at the corners of her pupil less eyes. The rest of the Skylanders recovered and joined Stealth Elf watching the unbelievable scene in front of them.

"I really hope that finished Spyro off". Though Ka-booms words were short lived as a fast black figure came from the contents of the smoke and tackled Ka-boom away from the group. Ka-boom was pinned to the ground and he screamed in pain as he felt sharp claws stick into the red skin on his arms drawing out a little blood. The red muscle man eyes were looking straight into the eyes of the growling black dragon in front of him seeing the pure redness of hatred in them.

"No it did not finish me off". Spyro growled at Ka-boom. He brought his head back and opened his jaws preparing to take a bite of Ka-boom. The red Skylander froze in fear, he did nothing but stay frozen in fear and wait for his life to be finished off by the monstrous dragon. His entire life flashed before his eyes as Spyro brought his head down his sharp white fangs showing the thirst for his blood. Everything in the world went slow at this very moment before Spyro could snap his jaws on Ka-booms throat but Spyro was launched back when his side was struck by a blue sphere and sent him crashing into the walls of the prison. The world went back to its normal speed and everyone was stunned and Ka-boom was shaking in fear. All eyes went to the direction where the sphere had came from and saw Eon with his arms straightened in front of him indicating it was him who launched it.

"Skylanders prepare yourselves!" Eon shouted and everyone went back to their battle stances.

"Eruptor!?" Stealth Elf said running to where Eruptor was last seen ignoring Eons command. There was a large pile of magma and rocks where Eruptor last stood. Tears started to stream down her green puffy cheeks and she started to cry. The pile of magma started to bubble which startled Stealth Elf until something pop up out of off the molten lava. Eyes? The lava started to move into the center of the pile and rise like a tower until it took form.

"I'm good, I'm good just really hot". Eruptor said with his figure complete and his eyes plopped in placed. Stealth Elf had a smile on her face and wiped her tears away.

"I thought you were dead" She said.

"You can't get rid of me that easy" Eruptor said matching her smile. There reunion was short lived when they heard a grunt from the prison walls. They turned facing Spyro who struggled to stand up.

"You think you have a chance to defeat me, seriously!" Spyro said.

"Just give up Spyro and everything can go back to the way it was". Eon said trying to persuade the angry dragon.

"Unbelievable," Spyro said back quickly startling the skylanders as a frown appeared on his scaly face. "You don't what is going to happen Eon, this is the beginning of our rule and it will never end. Our forces will increase in size while yours will fall. Our power grows with every passing second, and there is no way in hell I'll ever turn over to the leader that betrayed my family! You will suffer Eon, you and your skylanders!"

"I don't think so!" Spyros gaze turned straight towards Snapshot now standing with his trap bow and arrow weapon raised at Spyro's head and all of the guards behind him in full combat gear. "It is time for you to give up now Spyro".

Spyro froze for a second and put his head down looking like he was defeat. Kaos and Strykore saw the entire scene in front of them.

"I knew it, he couldn't do it". Kaos said clenching his teeth together.

"Don't be so sure about that Son" Strykore said with a smirk on his face. "It isn't over yet".

Their gaze continued to focus on the large group of skylanders and mabu guards together.

Eon saw Spyro starting to shake like tears were coming to his eyes. "Spyro if you give up and join us there will be no-"

"Hahahaha, this is unbelievable". Spyro laughed taking Eon and the others by surprise. "You're wasting your pathetic time and nothing you do will ever change me to rejoin you. So come on, bring it, all the power you've got. JUST TRY AND STOP ME!" Spyro shouted a large smile on his face.

Everyone was stunned and didn't dare to move but he wanted it and he was going to get it. "You asked for it" Eon shouted. Some of them hesitated but soon all of the Skylanders (Except Snapshot) stood behind Eon. Sprocket came running at Eons side just before the climax was about to happen.

"Are you sure about this?" Sprocket asked. Eon didn't reply, instead he raised his hands to summon a large blue sphere of energy. The size of the ball was massive. Almost twice of Eons size. He let out a yell and launched the ball towards Spyro who had no defense and just smiled as the ball engulfed him and exploded, pulverizing the area. The explosion came to an end and all that was left was a large pile of grey stones where the ball crashed.

Eon sighed. "I'm sorry Spyro". Eon was about to turn and walk away when a faint purple glow shone from the the pile of rubble. The light started to grow more intense and the rocks started to shake scaring Eon and the others. Without warning the purple glow shone incredible bright and a shock wave of purple energy burst through the rubble sending everyone flying back. They all landed on there backs in pain struggling to stand up. Eon was the first to stand and see the horrifying sight before him. Spyro was giving off a faint black aura glow and his eyes gave off a bright glow.

"I thought so" Spyro said his voice echoing throughout the prison. "The pathetic old man, was to weak".

"Impossible". That was all Eon could say, no words came after. Spyro started to walk towards Eon and the group of failed Skylanders.

"You must of felt like a monster after you sent my dragon kind away". Spyro said talking to Eon. "But let me ask you this, who's the monster now Eon!" Spyro's body started to glow purple as he took in a deep breath and then he unleashed a massive black and purple flame from his mouth. Eon hesitated but he quickly put up a dome like shield to protect him and the others from being harmed from the flame. Eon struggled against the power of the black fire, it was nothing he has ever seen. It was so powerful and he could feel the dark magic coming from the fire. The dome shield started to crack against the power of the flame and weaken due to Eon wasting most of his energy on Spyro. All of the Skylanders looked around the dome seeing how it was starting to break and shatter at any moment.

"What do we do now?" Stealth Elf asked.

"We have to get out of here, there's no way we can match Spyro" Jet-vac replied.

"What about Snapshot?" Ka-boom said looking past the dome and fire to see Snapshot and his guards Struggle to stand ever since Spyro's shock wave.

"We can't just leave them" Pop-fizz said starting to freak out.

"But we're pinned down, if Eon drops the shield that flame will end us". Sprocket said.

"What do we do master Eon?" Eruptor said looking at Eon with a sad expression. Eon kept his stance but looked at the Skylanders that all had worried expressions. He then turned his gaze to see his brother Strykore still standing on the wall with a smile on his face seeing Eon suffer. Eon sighed and closed his eye's.

"Live to fight another day". Everyone gasped and tore their gaze towards Spyro seeing faint signs of him past the flames. The skylanders all nodded to Eon even though he has his eye's closed but he sensed their decision. He opened his eyes trying to see Spyro through the flames but only seeing faint glimpses of him. Eon let out another yell and a bright light shone in the dome breaking it apart. The light faded the the black flame engulfed the whole area. Spyro stopped his attacked and saw the devastation he created and his burnt enemies. He was stunned to see they were gone. No sign or trace of them was there. He couldn't get them, he couldn't kill them. This enraged Spyro, his anger filled his veins and his entire body and there was one person to blame.

"CURSE YOU EONNNNN!" Spyro's hatred shout filled the air of Skylands echoing throughout the land. The hatred Spyro has for Eon will never stop. Not until he has his revenge.

* * *

 **Well finally this chapter is finished. I can't believe it took me two weeks to write that. I've been busy with school work and other things and I am truly sorry it has taken this long. But worry not since the holiday are near and I get a six week break from school, how cool is that. So I can spend a lot of my time typing this story. I hoped you enjoy this chapter and that it's worth the two week wait but I'll try my best to release Chapter 7. Thank you one and all.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Elites!

**Sorry for the long wait again. I've been super busy with school finishing and everything but now I get a six week which is awesome. So I'll be able to spend most of my time writing, or typing whichever one makes sense. This chapter won't be a big action pack chapter just a low key part to discuss what is going to happen next.**

* * *

 _Sometime after the assault on Cloudcracker prison._

"This is just unacceptable!" Kaos shouted his voice echoing throughout the prison. He, Strykore, Spyro, Berserker and Jones stood at the top of the prison wall.

"Calm down bald man". Spyro said giving Kaos a deadly look.

"How? How could you just let them escape?" Kaos shouted back with his teeth clenched.

"The old man had a little strength left. You can not blame me for his disappearance". Spyro replied closing his eyes trying to focus on other things.

"Actually we can blame you because your the one who showed up and ruined our, my chances of stopping-"

"If I could recall Kaos," Spyro cut in. "You failed your task of protecting the prison from intruders and if I could successfully remember you were stuck a ball of pretty light. How amusing that you were completely pathetic to handle a group of irritating morons".

"Oh that is a BUURRRRRNNN!" Berserker shouted.

"Jeez keep it down you don't need to yell". Jones said rubbing his temple since he was starting to get a headache from green giant. "So what happens now?"

"It is up to him". Spyro nodded towards Strykore's direction who was completely silent the whole time. "Isn't that right Master Strykore".

"Yes it is indeed". Strykore turned and faced the group of villains and placed his hands behind his back. "It is disappointing that the Skylanders were able to escape, although. They retreated in fear, fear that will alert others of our intense strength and darkness to scare those who oppose us".

"Yeah they ran. They ran away from us like scared little Mabu!" Berserker shouted earning a hard intense glare from everyone else.

"I take offense to that peanut brain". The short Mabu said clenching his fist. "And to be exact they didn't run away they teleported, and it is reason to believe they are at that stupid academy by now".

"It is possible". Strykore said getting everyone's attention back. "Though Eon will try again to seal me away. We must be ready by making our forces stronger, but I would like to let you four know that there will be five elites in my reign. Five elites to lead my forces and follow my orders and doing them successfully".

"Wait five?" Jones said confused.

"Yes. you four will start of as my elites until the fifth joins us, and she will be happy to do so". Strykore said with a growing smirk on his face.

"' _She'_ , you mean the fifth elite will be a woman, who?" Spyro asked now taking curiosity in the conversation.

"You will know when you meet her". Styrkore said giving Spyro an amused stare. Spyro was more confused at what he meant. Did he already know this person or is it someone else entirely, what did he mean by she will be happy to join the group. The words ran through Spyro's head full of confusion and he knew that whoever the female was he had something related to her. Strykore didn't take his eyes off of Spyro and neither did he. The silence was eventually broken by the darklords idiotic son.

"So Dad what do you want us to do". Kaos said bowing down to him praying that he will be praised.

"Kaos I would like you to continue to run the prison, this will be our base of operations". Strykore turned and faced the green muscular giant and the short smart Mabu. "Berserker you and some of the inmates will move to villages and kidnap the people who live there and bring them he for my army".

"ALRIGHT!" Berserker shouted again. Jones sighed and rubbed his temple again his headache getting worse.

"Jones was it?" Strykore asked and he received a nod. "You say your a mechanic scientist didn't you?"

"Yes Sir, indeed I was". Jones replied being as polite as possible.

"Then I would like you to build airships for my army so there will be quick transport throughout this realm". Strykore said his voice starting to become mischievous.

"Of course Sir but if I may, what materials do we have to make them". The mabu asked.

"Berserker will destroy the homes of the villages and will bring them back as resources for your work as well as the inhabitants for slaves".

"That's good and all sir but how will we make sure they do not turn against us?"

"I'm glad that you asked". As if on cue one of the inmates wearing guard clothes walked up to the group.

"Excuse me sir but the Guards and that Skylander are in position just like you asked". The mabu said.

"Good". Strykore turned from the group and walked to the edge of the wall. The group followed their leader to the edge and stood on either side of him. They looked down to the prison courtyard and saw a long line of what used to be the guards of the prison. In the center of the line was a blue crocodile with their hands bind together and on their knees. "Now this is what happens to people who oppose me".

The group looked at the Strykore then back down to their prisoners down below them. Snapshot noticed them and put on a brave face prepared to fight whatever they throw at him.

"Attention our prisoners," All eyes went towards Strykore's voice as it filled the entire prison. The dark wizard stared at them for a few seconds until raising his voice again. "I am giving you a choice to either join us or suffer the consequences".

The prison guards all looked at him like he was crazy, including Snapshot. There were a few voices and whispers here and there but Snapshot just stared at the dark cloak figure. His mind was torn between either join him and save his men or Strykore do whatever he wants with them. Snapshot looked at the short black dragon besides the evil being seeing Spyro. He didn't want to be anything like him. Cruel, cold-hearted and betraying all of those who trusted him. He looked at his men and noticed that they were all staring at him waiting for his orders. The crocodile took a deep breath and faced the demon wizard.

"WE WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!" The guards cheered in acceptance of the Skylanders choice. Strykore's elite soldiers were taken aback by this except Spyro and Strykore. The cheers stopped as soon as they heard laughing. Everyone's gaze went straight towards the voice. It was Strykore.

"Just liked I hoped" Snapshot and the guards were taken aback by this leaving them with all shocked, confused and terrified faces. Strykore smiled and raised his hands in the air. "Now SUFFER!"

A large red wave of energy was summoned out of nowhere and ran across the entire prison. As it went past the Skylander and his men they all shouted in pain. The red pulse disappeared but the guards and Snapshot continued to shout in agony of relentless pain. Small electric red shocks could be seen from each of them. With one last shout of pain from each of them a flow of gold yellow stars came out of there mouths. The golden energy traveled through the air like wind and was absorbed by Strykore. As the last of the golden energy left the the poor prison guards there skin and fur became dark grey. Spyro just stared at them. There faces showed no expression. Normal faces staring of into nothing, not even blinking. It's like nothing could change that expression, their lives showed no meaning. Just an empty vessel with no soul.

Strykore gave a light chuckle. "This was gonna happen no matter what they chose". The elites shivered at the look at them (except Spyro). Jones was the first to speak.

"U-u-um… s-sir… what happened?" His voice lost for words.

"I took their light from their souls, now they are nothing but will follow my command". Strykore waved his hand over the grey once lively men. Without words they all stood up at once and started to release the bindings on each other. "This way they will follow our every command and not fight back".

Strykore walked away from the edge of the platform with his hands now behind his back. The group of elites followed closed behind.

"Now then" Strykore said getting their attention again. "Do we all understand where we are at". He turned his head stopping the group in there place. They all nodded in understanding. "Good, now Jones," He faced the mabu. "Go get started with what I asked" the Mabu nodded in fear and took off not wanting to be like those mindless zombies. "Berserker head out to the villages and get more slaves".

"Of course!" The green giant said running off as well. Strykore face the two remaining elites.

"Kaos make sure they do as I ask" Strykore said.

"Yes dad but what will you do, and what of him" Kaos gestured to Spyro giving him an hatred gaze. Spyro did nothing but just what for orders with his eyes closed.

"Me and Spyro need to go see an old acquaintance, as well as our final elite" Spyro nodded to his masters words. Strykore started to walk away and Spyro started to follow until Kaos stopped him.

"Don't think you'll be his favourite. I'm his son and the most worthy of his trust". Kaos said.

Spyro looked at him with a still gaze. "Then you better not fail him again Kaos". Kaos tensed up ready to fight but Spyro walked past him completely ignoring him. Spyro continued to walk still feeling Kaos eyes on him but he still ignored it. Instead he had other things on his mind. _How will we create an army full of useless Mabu? What does Strykore want to use the light for? Who is our final elite and why does she concern me?_ This thoughts traveled through his head but yet he had no answers. Not yet anyway.

* * *

 **Well thats chapter seven and let me apologize that it took so long to write this. I should tell you that I am now on a six week holiday from school so no more work besides writing this story for you guys. I'd like to thank you for your support and patience. I love reading the reviews and the suggestions that you guys give. A huge thanks to Rainstorm14, Soulikiller10000 and Franco Saglio for your ideas and support in helping me. More chapters to come soon so… TO BE CONTINUED.**


	8. Chapter 8 Recovery

**Hello again guys. I kinda rushed this chapter since I won't be able to update anything else this week so i'm just gonna leave you guys with this.**

* * *

 _Skylanders academy: Library_

The Skylanders all lay tired and exhausted within the grand library of the academy. Treating to bruises and sores that were made during the assault. Jet-vac sat on the couch holding his yellow bird claw to his head where a bandage was covering his forehead. Pop-fizz laid down next to him with his blue fur hand covering his stomach (or head since his whole face covers it). Eruptor sat down on the stone floor with his back against a wall resting entirely exhausted. Stealth Elf sat on a wooden table wrapping a bandage around her left knee, her stomach showed a light dark shade of purple where Spyro struck her with his wing. Ka-boom sat on the edge of the stairs where Sprocket tended to his wounds since it appeared he got the worst of it all. Eon was on his chair up the stairs thinking. The doors of the library opened and Kaossandra and Hugo walked in.

"Master Eon! Are you alright?" The Mabu asked with his eyes showing a great sign of worry.

"Yes Hugo, we are all fine" The wizard said rubbing his eyes then looking at the short Mabu as he ran to his side.

Kaossandra walked to the middle of the library and looked around. She saw all of the Skylanders tending to their wounds and their faces of depression. "I take it didn't go well" She said knowing her answer already.

"No, it did not" Eon said as he stood from his chair.

"Did anyone else make it out?" Hugo asked.

"No, it was practically a worthless mission" Jet-vac said before anyone else could answer.

"I never thought Spyro had that much strength" Pop-fizz said throwing his hands in the air and letting fall on top of him.

"Wait, Spyro was there?" Kaossandra asked in shock.

"Yeah, he was" Stealth Elf said getting the attention of everyone there. "He's changed a lot and all he wants is revenge".

"By change you wouldn't mean by colour of his scales and personality right?" Kaossandra said question after question.

"Yeah, his scales were basically black and his horns where silver. As for his personality it was cold hearted and like he didn't care for anything. Why?" The green elf asked with a confused face.

"Then it just as I thought," She looked at Eon who looked at her. "His light has been taken from him".

Everyone in the room had shocked faces (Except Eon and Kaossandra) and couldn't make any words. Eon sighed and looked down, his hands gripping onto the railing. Jet-vac was the first to speak.

"His light was taken, what do you mean? How can somebody take somebody's light?" The Skylander bird asked.

"Back in the past Strykore was known as the light eater. He steals the light out of a person's soul, making them become mindless and weak as they follow Strykores every command" The women answered back.

"But Spyro wasn't mindless, instead he seemed like he was in complete control" Stealth Elf said.

"Interesting?" Kaossandra said rubbing her long fingers against her chin. "I've never heard of anybody still being able to act by themselves when Strykore takes their light away".

"Wait so Spyro is suppose to be like some kind of zombie?" Eruptor said. "What's that gonna mean for the others who were there?"

"Something like that, but as for those who didn't make it out I'd say Strykore has taken their light and now they're forever his servants"

"So Snapshot is… " Ka-boom tried to say but couldn't make the words.

"I'm sorry but it's most likely he's gone" Kaossandra said in a disappointed tone.

"Is there anyway to tell?" Jet-vac asked. The skylanders looked at Eon who had his head down the entire conversation. Eon lifted his head to look at the Skylanders and sighed. The old wizard walk over to a bookcase and lifted a statue of his head next to it. The bookcase sank down into the ground to reveal a second bookcase. His finger traced a line of books until he came to a certain and pressed a button on it. The button that pressed flashed red and a light came out and scanned his beard.

" _Facial hair recognized. Welcome Master Eon"_ A computer voice said. The bookcase sank into the ground like the first one and showed a hallway to the treasure room. Eon walked inside while the others waited. He walked back out of the room holding a large old looking book. The bookcases rose up from the ground covering the entrance.

"This will tell us" Eon said walking back to the railing to talk to his Skylanders. He started flicking through a few pages trying to find something. "This book is an ancient relic which can also tell us if something bad has happened to the skylander that has been drawn into the book". Eon stopped at a page and sighed at the sight of the page. He lifted the book up and showed it to the Skylanders. The room was filled with gasps as they saw the picture in front of them. It was a drawing of Snapshot but most of the outlines were faded and there appeared to be a black stain that looked like ink on Snapshots left side that covered his heart.

"M-master Eon does this mean that…"

"Yes it does Jet-vac, he has been touched by evil" Eon said in a sadden tone.

"And what about Spyro?" Stealth Elf asked her ears already down in sadness.

Eon flicked through a few more pages in the book looking for Spyro's picture. With a final flick of the page the book shook furiously and a large black flame jumped out of the book. Eon jumped from the sudden event and threw the book in the center of the room. The flame grew in size and started to take shape. The top of the flame started to move in a circle and took the form of a dragon head with purple streaks of flame coming from its move a bright red fiery eyes. Everyone was stunned by the sight as it let out a mighty roar which sounded throughout the entire academy alerting everyone of a dangerous presence. The dragon head went straight into a dive into the book it's roar echoing throughout the sky of winds as it vanished from the Skylanders sight. Everyone was quiet and didn't dare to move after what they just saw. The silence was broken when the doors burst open and the Cadets running in prepared for a fight.

"Master Eon what's the problem?" Roller-brawl said looking at everyone in the room who were on the ground staring at the book in front of them.

"Ahhh why is everyone so terrified?" Bad breath said placing his disgusting hand on his chin.

"Th-th-the book wanted to kill us" Stealth Elf stuttered.

"Uh" Food fight said walking to the book showing a picture of Spyro but the image seemed darker and the outlines were faded away, but what intrigued him the most was the eyes. The eyes of the dragon showed a bright red colouring that seemed to be glistering in the sunlight.

"Eon what is the meaning of this" Kaossandra said rising to her feet.

"It would appear that whatever evil has inflicted upon Spyro has changed the way of the book. It doesn't like the fact that an evil being has been drawn in the book and therefore showing a dark deity of a monster it believes he is" Eon answered earning a shocked gaze from everyone except the cadets who were still confused.

"So what do we do?" Sprocket asked.

"We all must be very cautious with a actions as evil will be lurking at every corner of the realm" Eon answered. "But know that whatever Spyro has become it will not be an easy fight… not for any of us. Go and get some rest, me and Kaossandra have work to do". With that Eon walked down the steps, picked up the book and closed it making everyone more comfortable that it's over.

"Come cadets, I'll explain and walk you back to the dorms" Jet-vac said leading the young soon to be Skylanders out of the library. Sprocket and Ka-boom left to their respected places and leaving Eruptor, Pop-fizz and Stealth elf to walk alone.

"Hey Elfy?" Eruptor said.

"Yeah Eruptor" She answered back.

"Do you think Spyro will come back to be out friend?" The lava creature asked.

"Who knows Eruptor… who knows".

 _Back in the Library_

"Are you sure about this?" Kaossandra asked Eon of his plan.

"I am sure, we need all the help we can get. From old friends anybody that can help us. This needs to be done" He said placing his hands behind his back.

"Alright, but remember this won't be easy".

"I know my brother, it will never be easy" With that Eon walked to the table that had the book of Skylanders on it. He placed his hands on top of it and took a deep breath. His eyes started to glow blue and he spoke to words that will determine their fight against the darkness. "Skylanders Unite!"

* * *

 **Well that's done. Merry christmas for yesterday viewers and a happy new year, hope you all have a good Holiday. Expect the next chapter release next year. Sorry but I'm going on vacation with my family. Good luck to everyone.**


	9. Chapter 9 Welcome to the darkness

**Hey guys i'm back from vacation and happy new year. I hope you're all enjoying the holidays, I know many people don't really read the start but let's just get straight into it.**

* * *

A spark of sensation ran up a young dark dragons spine. The chill made Spyro stop from walking from beside Strykore and stand thinking what he just felt. They were walking island to island in dark gray clouds in the sky. The islands were all ruin and dead, nothing but dirt, rock and dead trees. Roots of the tree can be seen at the ends of the island lifeless as they passed getting closer to their destination. Spyro turned and faced the direction opposite to where they were going looking into nothing but the gray storm clouds. Though he knew where he was looking. The Academy.

Strykore noticed Spyro stopped and did the same. Spyro could feel the old wizards gaze on the back of his head but he ignored it. The feeling from before still lurk in his body but he knew what it was. "Eon," The dragon said stunning Strykore a little to the name of his brother. "He's calling us, the Skylanders. He's bringing them to fight against us".

"Are you afraid?" Strykore asked making Spyro turn back to him with annoyance in his eyes making Strykore grow a smirk across his lips. ' _This should be good'_ he thought to himself.

"Why should I be afraid. He's the one who's afraid since he's calling for help from the others. But what he should know is that they will fail and fall because he sent them to fight us" Spyro now had anger shown on his face. "He sends those who trust him to their deaths and no guilt will stab his old dusty heart. Eon will never stop… not unless I stop him". A smirk on Spyro's face sent the anger away when he said the last words.

Strykore was not displeased at all, he enjoyed to see Spyro anger grow. It made him stronger, more reliable… easy to control. "Good to hear that, you will end everyone's suffering. Understand." They both smiled.

"No need to tell me twice" Spyro said. "Shall we continue?"

"Yes, we shall" The two continued to walk through the lands that seemed dead and cut off from the rest of the skylands. After passing many islands they stop at the largest in the area that had a dark shadowed rock in shape of a medium size mountain. Spyro looked around his surroundings trying to pinpoint there so called associate. The dragon heard a slight scratch against the island he was standing on at the large rock he faced. He sighed, this happen once and now he knew where Strykore's associate was. He and the wizard face the giant rock only, it wasn't a rock. The boulder moved and it opened up letting a small amount of sunlight make the figure shown. Wings emerged from the so called boulder revealing a very similar deadly dragon, Malefor. He got into a fighting stance and growled at the new arrivals and particularly a certain dark purple and silver horned dragon.

"Who dares enters my realm!" The dragon said letting his old powerful voice fill the sky.

"Calm yourself Malefor. We don't want any trouble, now do we" Strykore said holding up his hands as surges of red and black electricity circled his hands. Malefor continued to growl until easing up his body and sitting on his back legs. ' _Probably ruined his afternoon nap'_ Spyro said to himself not saying out loud being careful around his dragons kind most sworn enemy.

"So it is true, you have returned" The large dragon said said ignoring the other dragon.

"Yes indeed, I guess I must thank you for retrieving a special being for my return" Strykore said gesturing to Spyro. "He has been most useful, and yet he still is".

Malefor eyed Spyro looking at his blank face showing no emotion but he knew something was behind that scaly face. "No need, you aren't here to give me your gratitude. You know what needs to be done so let's move on with it".

"Impatient it seems, a dragon like you should be very patient since you live for a long time" Strykore said trying to stall.

"Don't change the subject on me!" He roared. Spyro blinked, nobody yell at Strykore because if they did they wouldn't live that much longer. "You don't just enter my realm and waste my time with annoying nonsense," He faced Spyro "as well as leading my sworn enemy here".

"I'm not here to cause you trouble" Spyro said trying not to annoy a powerful fire breathing dragon with claws almost the same size as him.

"Silence your pity mouth reptile!" Malefor snapped. "It's because of you I had to imprison my daughter, my only heir to the cadaverous crypts!"

"Then maybe you should've treated her nicely besides isolating her in this horrid place alone with a selfish father" Spyro said anger starting to boil his veins.

"You were the one who took my foolish idiotic daughter away, she doesn't belong with those skylanders and now you made her completely worthless!" That did it.

"Don't you ever call her worthless!" Spyro roared back stunning Malefor and Strykore. Spyro's blood burned him from within as anger was flowing out of him like the sun's ray of heat. The dragon's eyes glowed it's same red colour becoming very bright, glistering even and a faint glow of purple emitting from beneath his scales. 'How dare he' Spyro shouted in his head with gritted teeth, 'how could he call someone like her worthless, his own daughter'.

"Enough!" Spyro snapped back to reality, he didn't even noticed that he was in battle stance ready to pounce at the dragon king. Spyro let out a breath and eased up going back to his relaxed form of standing. He didn't dare look at Strykore, he could feel his annoyed, angered gaze upon him and did not want to witness it through his eyes. "We will not fight each other, we will work together whether you two like it all not" He faced Malefor. "Now will we participate in what we originally came here for or do you two want to try and rip each other apart".

"As tempting as it is," Malefor said "We must do work. Now let's get this over with" Malefor walked off to the edge off the island and flew off to go to another island. Strykore stared at Spyro who still had his head down and back to normal. No more glowing eyes or nothing. Without hesitation he turned on his heel and walked off to the direction Malefor went.

Spyro hated himself know for lashing out towards Malefor. He was an associate, a teammate, and he disobeyed orders of no fighting among each other. But that wasn't the problem, his heart was pounding and Spyro was confused. Why was he mad when they disgraced her? Why was his heart pounding? ' _What's happening to me'_ he said in his thoughts ' _it couldn't be, do I have… feelings for her?'_ Spyro continued to be lost in thought thinking of all the moments they've been together, since the moment they met and the last time he saw her. He never had feelings for her back then, there did seem to be friendship between them but, was there something more. Spyro pushed the memories and thoughts back into his head. He wasn't that person anymore. He wasn't that cocky impulsive young dragon who is eager to show off his skills and jump into danger without thinking ahead. He was now a strategist and playing things smart, more concentrated than he ever was but could he ever be the same again. That same dragon that was a Skylander, had a team… had friends. "Eruptor. Stealth Elf" saying the names of his two best friends. Or were his best friends, this is what war does and there's no changing it. He made his decision and he will stick with. Now satisfied he caught back up to the real world again and ran off into the direction the two dark lords went and flew off to catch up with them.

* * *

She hated being trapped it this rock, dark hole. Cynder curled up trying to keep warm against the cold surface of the stone. Her wings begged her to stretch but couldn't since it was very small and hard to spread her wings to relieve the aching bones without her leathery wings getting stretched. She kept her dry eyes closed after crying so much and to sleep she was drain dry. She was tired, dehydrated, and hungry since her father gives her barely any food. She has tried escaping the hole but her father's words spoke truth, it was shielded by magic which made it impossible to escape, break the hatch or dig to the bottom of the island. Even her shadow vanish skill didn't work. Her stomach growled for the fifth time this hour, she clutched her gut trying to relax it to ease the begging for food, heck even a worm sounded good to eat right about now. Her stomach growled again more ferociously than before. She curled up tighter wishing this torture would end, clenching her eyes tight she tried to listen to the wind to concentrate on something else. The wind was faint but that relaxed her a bit. She loved the wind, when soaring through the air feeling it brush against her face, scales, wings it made feel the real purpose of being a dragon. But now, she couldn't.

A flap of wings and thud was heard on the island she was trapped on. Her gaze went to the hatch above to see if someone will appear, but she knew who it was. The figure came into view and there was her father with his bright yellow and orange eyes gazing down upon her.

"Hello Cynder" Malefor said showing his pure white fangs and the glow of fire in his mouth. "Have you accepted your fate yet to join the darkness that is in your blood".

"As well as to join you" her voice came out rather raspy by the lack of water but she continued to talk. "My answer is still the same, no".

Her father gave out a small chuckle. "Still holding onto that faith of one of the Skylanders to save you, it's pointless. Face reality Cynder no one is going to save you".

"You don't know that!" the purple dragon snapped back "You don't know them like I do".

"That is where you are wrong Cynder. One of them is someone I do know". The black dragon said amusement in his voice.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"You'll find out but for now why don't we talk about the true reason why i'm here". Malefor said giving off a small chuckle making Cynder nervous more than confused. Footsteps could be heard near Malefor but the black dragon didn't flinch or move making Cynder extremely nervous. The figure came into view and it stunned her.

"E-Eon" She stuttered.

"Not quite" The person said staring down at Cynder. He looked exactly like Eon except he was missing the beard and he had a dark cloak on. "My name is Strykore young one" He said smiling. "It's a bit hard to talk to you this way, why don't we change that". Strykore's hand started to glow red, and after a few seconds Cynder started to glow the same colour.

Cynder jumped when she started to glow and soon she lost all weight in her body and she started to float up towards the hatch. The iron bars opened and she was lifted out and set gently on the ground. She stood where she was placed and stared at the two dark figures in shock. The glow of red disappeared from her body as well as Strykore's hand he brought both of his hands behind his back. Cynder started to take slow steps backwards away from her father and the strange cloak figure.

"Don't try and run, its useless" Strykore said making Cynder shiver. But she didn't listen and took off in the other direction running as fast she can. Cynder flapped her wings several times to fly and she shot off into the sky leaving them behind. She looked back to see them not giving chase but standing amused that the purple dragon did run.

' _What were they planning'_ She thought to herself as it scared her. Out of the blue a pillar of fire rose into the air blocking her path and she stopped just before it. Confusion and shock ran through her making her completely immobilized. Something swooped underneath her and rose straight up into the air grabbing her front legs pulling her with whatever it was. She closed her eyes not wanting to see the figure and felt he back hit the ground on an island. Now on her back she tried to break free of the creatures grip but couldn't as another of claws clamped down on her back holding her still. She gave up trying to wriggle away and waited for the creature to bite her head off with tears now streaming down her cheeks.

"He said it was useless, you should've listened". Cynder was shocked by the voice and her flew open gazing upon a dark purple dragon with silver horns but she recognize him from anywhere.

"Spyro!" She shouted in disbelieve. She stared with eyes fully wide in shock, confusion and betrayal. "W-why, what's happening?"

"All will soon be revealed so don't squirm or i'll have to use force" Spyro said eyes going hard wishing it wouldn't have to be like this. Cynder loosened her muscles but was still shock as to what was happening.

"Good work Spyro" Strykore said walking up to the both of them. "Know we may begin".

"W-What's h-h-happening…?" Cynder stuttered terrified out of her mind.

"You'll be doing what you were meant to do Cynder, join the forces of darkness". Malefor said leaning his head down to the dragon.

"I said i'll never join you!" She spat at her father.

"We know that sweetheart. But you don't know the truth of your friends and were going to show you" Her father said.

"I don't understand what are you trying to do?" Cynder asked question after question.

"The truth of who you were working for and who you are truly meant to be Cynder" Spyro said with Cynder looking into his eyes. "Don't fight back and let me explain".

Cynder relaxed fully trusting Spyro's words. Once the dragon was satisfied he released her from his grip and she stood up looking at everyone. "So? Talk what's happening?"

"Cynder" Strykore said "You'll joining our forces as one of mine and final elite in the war against the Skylanders".

"What makes you think i'll attack my friends" Cynder said back with disgust.

"Because they'll attack you for who you are" Spyro said making Cynder fix her gaze on him. "Your the daughter of Malefor and you are a race of dragon that is known to be evil. But just because your nice and innocent and want to help people doesn't change the fact that they still want to hurt you".

"What are you saying Spyro?"

"It'll be better to show you. Please… listen to me" Spyro's voice almost sounded like he was begging and his eyes were showing a small sign of worry in them.

Cynder hesitated for a moment and thought about running but she has done racing with Spyro before and he was always to fast so she had no choice. But that wasn't just it. Cynder looked into Spyro's eye's seeing how he was worried for her. "No" She said.

Spyro sighed and Strykore chuckled. "Then I guess it has to be the hard way then". Strykore said as he raised his hand in line with his chest and started glowing red. Soon Cynder glowed the same colour and was lifted in the air unable to break free of his magic. She turned her head to Spyro and saw a complete blank expression with no emotions. "Now we will begin, are you ready Spyro?"

"Yes sir" Spyro nodded and walked beside Cynder facing the wizard. Strykore said some words that didn't make sense to either of them until there heads started to throb. A blue stream of energy appeared from the dragons head and intercept each other linking there thoughts and they went to sleep.

* * *

 **Cynder's POV**

I didn't know where I was. It looked like a vast desert but no sand. The ground was rough but that wasn't what caught my attention. The ground seemed to be blue, a dark shade of blue. The sky was an endless roll of clouds that were dark and full of water but nothing dropped. And there were several tornadoes pulling the clouds down to the ground and they glowed a faint blue colour brighter than the ground. I couldn't feel any wind against my scales so it must be a dream… or a nightmare.

"Hello" I shouted. No reply. I looked around the area I was in and came up with a logical explanation. "Am I dead?"

"Not yet" The voice startled me and I turned facing the being who said it. Spyro.

"Spyro" I snarled at him realising he was with the enemy. "You have a lot of nerve showing your face to me. Why did you join them huh? Why did you go dark?" I shouted at him in disgust.

"Cynder please" He said not moving an inch "remain calm and I'll explain".

"Remain calm! Spyro what has happened to you and why are your scales black?" I continued to shout at him anger taking control. The ground shook like and earthquake and I started to feel my head throb.

"Anger will not give answers, only pain so relax yourself before you damage your mind" He said keeping his blank expression on his face.

I stared at him in confusion but I calmed my anger first and the stopping the ground from shaking and relief spread threw my head as the throbbing stopped. "What do you mean by 'mind'?"

"This is your mindscape Cynder. From here we can access all of your memories no matter how deep they are lurched into your brain" he said and I stared at him with disbelieve. 'Mindscape' what kind of joke is this.

"How are we in my mind, that shouldn't be possible and what are you planning to do to me" I asked.

"I'm here to make sure you see the truth" Spyro said stepping closer but I snapped at him.

"No, you will not do anything until you tell me what I asked" Tears started to drop from my eyes catching him by surprise. "We were best friends and I was worried sick when my dad captured you. And when the Skylanders and I went to find you, you weren't there and now here you are working for them! What happened to you?" I sniffed and tried to hold back my tears waiting an answer and his expression grew darker.

"After Malefor sent out the message to the skylands and for you to be returned, Kaos came by and took me away" He closed his eyes probably trying to recall the memory. "Strykore was their and he told me that I could get my revenge on Eon. And so with his help I have became a perfect being. A Powerful dragon that will stop at nothing till I avenge my kind".

I stared at him with my mouth wide open. He was going to destroy Eon, but would that also mean the Skylanders as well. His friends. "Spyro, i-i'm sorry".

"Don't be" he said in a calm voice. "You may be one of the dragon kind who were our sworn enemies but I know you Cynder. Your not like that, but this is a time of war and we need you on our side".

"I-I can't abandon my friends at the academy. I'm not gonna let them suffer if I join the darkness" I said.

"Cynder you were meant to join the darkness, not only is it your destiny and in your blood but you can change things into your image if we make the realm ours".

"I don't want to change things into my image. I don't want people to see me as an evil overlord".

"I understand. But you don't have to change things. You have the choice to do it or not once you are in control, they will all bow down to you as their queen".

"That just what my father wants me to be!" I shouted back "and I don't want to be a queen, I just want to be like everyone else". I started to shake. How could he say this is what I am meant to be.

"I'm not forcing you" Spyro said looking down at the ground. "But I will show you what the world thinks of you and what you should be fighting for".

"What do you?" I asked.

"Cynder. What about your mother". I froze. My mother, I never knew her since I was told she died when she gave birth to me. My Dad never talked about, the only thing he told me was that I looked like her.

"W-W-What about her. She's dead". I said stuttering on the fact that he brought her up.

"It's about how she died Cynder, and it could happen to you in the same way" Spyro said.

"How do you know how she died, you never knew her or about her death. I was told she gave birth to me then died. I never saw her when I hatched from my egg".

"I was told what really happened by your father" He said making me shiver.

"So he told you and not me! Why?" I said my voice a bit shaky.

"Because then I could tell you in here" he said gesturing to the landscape. "I can show you the memory of her that you had. You knew her but couldn't remember because you were young and you were terrified by the sight".

"What do you mean? I knew her and saw her but I couldn't remember. Then how did she die?"

"One word, one person" Spyro said his face going dark. "Eon"

I froze. Eon killed her! ' _No that isn't true'_ I told myself. He wasn't like that, it couldn't be. Spyro has to be lying! "Stop lying and tell me the truth!" I shouted.

"I am not lying" he said calming. "Let me show you". Spyro raised his wings and brought his chest out looking like a prideful black dragon. A wind noise started to happen and I could feel a slight breeze move against my scales. I turned around and saw a blue grey tornado heading straight towards us. I took several steps back trying to get away from the upcoming tornado. My back something and I could feel something warm brush against my right side scales. I looked and saw Spyro looking straight at the storm with a brave face and blushed at the sight of him but not only that but the position we were in. His wing was around me pressing me against his warm dark black purple scales, like we were cuddling.

"Relax" he said not looking at me. I tore my gaze from him and sore the tornado very close. The wind wasn't strong as the dust and clouds went past us and we were in the center of the storm. "From within the storm we can access the memories that were in your long past".

I looked around the tornado and all I could see was just the spinning grey clouds and glowing blue mist traveling in different directions of the tornado. Nothing happen for a while until I finally heard it. "How is she doing?" I recognized that voice, it was my father Malefor.

"She is doing well" said another voice much softer and kinder. "Come on now. Don't be afraid Cynder". I froze that was my name. The clouds started to show signs of colour and then an image was shown. I was seeing through somebody's eyes and I could see two large dragons in front. One of them was Malefor but the other was someone I didn't recognize but in my heart I knew she did. It was my Mother. She had purple scales like mine but they were a darker shade. Her chest plate was a dark shade of red and she had aqua blue eyes like mine. The female dragon brought her hand out showing it's scales and white claws and placed it softly on the ground her palm facing the sky. The image started to move as the figure I was looking from moved her front claws and placed them on her mothers.

"That's it Cynder, come on" The figure eyes went to the female dragon and saw her give a smile. They were my eyes I was looking from. I actually met my Mother, but why couldn't I remember her. The image was silent for a few seconds gazing at the large female dragon until a large explosion took place. Something hit my mother's side and she fell to the ground. My father ran to her shouting something that I couldn't hear and cursed. The figure looked to where the explosion came from and there he was. Eon and an army of Skylanders. The figure jerked and was thrown into the air by her mother. She let out a scream as a blue lighting beam strike on her side damaging her wing. The figure jerked again and looked up to see her father with a look of outrage and breathed fire at the wizard. Of course Eon deflected it and the Skylanders moved in to attack the female dragon.

"GO!" She shouted. Malefor cursed again and flew off as the screams of my Mother were heard behind me in the grasp of my father. The figure turned and looked at her mother. She was being tortured as blue strikes of lightning zapped her until she laid motionless on the ground. The figure closed its eyes and shouted in the darkness and all I could see was was the face of my dying Mother.

I screamed as the image faded and the tornado evaporated. I turned and ran away tears streaming down on my cheeks at the dying image of my mother. My head bumped into something and my body was pressed against it. I looked up and saw Spyro who was there the whole time and I didn't notice. His wings were around me hugging me and saying something in a whisper.

"Shh, shh it's okay, I'm here" He said and than a fresh new set of tears came and I hugged him back afraid of the image that still lurked in my mind. "I'm sorry you had to see that, but I wanted you to see the truth of what Eon has done".

I began to shake. "It couldn't have been him. How could he do something like that" I shouted covering my eyes with his shoulder as tears started to fall on his scales. I felt his hand rub against my back making my spine shiver of how gently he was doing it.

"It's the truth, he did the same thing to my kind. I didn't want you working for a murderer. I wanted to save you from a madman who will trick others into doing his bidding". He said softly, I started to ease up and relax against him. I could feel his heartbeat and I just wanted to stay in that warm embrace, but I needed one more answer.

"The Skylanders?" I said. "What about them, they are my friends".

"They would've done the same thing to you when they had the chance" Spyro said pulling me away from the hug and I instantly missed the warmth. "We must leave the mindscape before Strykore and Malefor begin to question on what is taking us so long. Cynder Your either with us or against us. It's your choice" he said holding out his hand for me to take.

I thought about everything I have done with the Skylanders. They were my friends but as it turned out they were just using me. I nodded "I will join you". I put my hand through his and I looked at him in the eye. He smiled and I could feel my insides burn. A bright light blinded me as everything went blank.

* * *

 **Third person POV**

Strykore and Malefor waited in the real world waiting for the two young dragons to wake up from the spell Strykore has used. The two dragon were both floating in the air with the blue energy flowing from their heads. Malefor waited patiently while Styrkore focused his energy into a small pure black ball floating above his hand about the size of a marble.

"Is it finished?" Malefor asked.

"Yes the stain is finished" Strykore said moving towards the sleeping female dragon seeing the blue energy streaks move from her head into Spyros as the same happened to him. Strykore moved the black ball to Cynders head as it was absorbed into her. "That will make sure she will remain in her place while Spyro finish's implanting the false memory into her memories".

"It's only a matter of time. I think she will turn to us if she believed the memory". Malefor said. "What will the stain do to her?"

"It will either kill her if she changes sides to the Skylanders or will give her more evil intentions. Either one is find." Strykore responded with a smirk.

"As long as she knows where her destiny lies" Malefor said looking at her daughter. She began to stir as did Spyro. The Blue magic faded and both fell to the ground. They both landed on all fours but Cynder started to shake and fell other only to be caught by Spyro as he lifted her back on her feet. Cynder hid a blush as Spyro kept her steady while looking at her with a concerned look.

"Well?" Malefor said breaking the moment.

Cynder brought up her courage and said it. "I'm sorry. I didn't know Eon was a murderer and I will happily help you stop him from what he did to my mother" Cynder said looking straight into the eyes of her father.

"All is forgiven and forgotten" Malefor said. Cynder nodded and leaned into Spyro resting her head on Spyro's neck feeling his warm scales against hers. Malefor growled at the fact the Spyro was taking advantage of her but let it slide. Spyro placed his wing around Cynder trying to comfort her as the image of her mother still ran through her head.

"She needs rest" Spyro said startling Strykore and Malefor. "Give her a day and then she'll be prepared to fight".

"Of course, then we will head off back to the prison" Stykore said and then turning to Malefor. "Remember the discussion from earlier".

"Yes I remember, I'll get the underworld army ready so when you call we'll be ready to attack". Malefor said rolling his eyes. "You!" he snapped at Spyro. "If I find My daughter injured in any way I will bite your head off".

Spyro nodded and walked off with Cynder still leaning into him. He felt bad for installing a fake memory into her head but he had no choice. He didn't want to fight her when she was on the other side but at least she'll be safe with him. The young dragon could his heart skip a beat everytime he thought of her and being this close was something he loved. ' _Wait_ ' he said to himself. ' _Is this… love I'm feeling_ '. Spyro shook his head and ignored it as more important things were about to happen.

* * *

 **Finally it's done. This took ages to do after my vacation and i'm sorry for the long wait. I was actually going to split this chapter into two but meh. Any way I'll try and get chapter 10 out soon but I will be busy with other things so sorry but I will do my best. Till next time.**


	10. Chapter 10 New Arrival

**Hello Skylander fans, yes I know this chapter didn't come out sooner than expected but I got caught in other things and I know how many people hate to wait. Now just a quick note I probably won't be able to mention all of the Skylanders in existence so if you want a character to be mention please post it in the Reviews and I will see what I can do.**

* * *

(Three days later)

The Academy has become a struggle for many. Ever since Eon sent out the call to all of the Skylanders they have been taking their time getting to the academy since they were scattered so far away. Only several of the Skylanders have shown up which included Hot dog, Fright rider, Ghost Roaster, Dino-Rang, Bash, Lightning Rod, Scratch, Warnado, and Skylander giant Thumpback. Most of them have been spreaded around the academy training the Cadets or themselves or resting from they're travels here. Not many have shown up but Eon has assured the residents that more will arrive.

The team, Stealth Elf, Eruptor, Jet-vac and Pop fizz have fully recovered from their wounds that Spyro has given them and are now in the presence of master Eon. Inside the great library Jet-vac has been writing a list of all of the Skylanders that have arrived. Pop fizz and Stealth Elf were playing a game of chess to past the time while Eruptor was becoming annoyed by no course of action in this time. Eon and Kaossandra have been looking through numerous books on dark magic and a large map was on the table in front of them. Finally Eruptor snapped after his fiftieth time going wall to wall. Eruptor walked up to where Pop fizz and Stealth Elf were and punch the chess board up towards the sky and fell down making a loud noise as chess piece were scattered across the floor. The noise shocked everyone in the room making all eyes go to the angry lava creature.

"Eruptor!" Stealth Elf shouted at the short temper fire element. "What was that for?"

"Why are we here sitting around doing nothing while Spyro is out there destroying things? This is just a waste of time". He shouted back at his best Friend. Stealth Elf used her power to teleport straight in front of Eruptor and pointed her index finger at him.

"We are waiting for reinforcements Eruptor. We can't go rushing into battle without the proper help. So cool down and wait for further orders" The female Elf scolded him.

"Elfy our friend is out there and he's the one trying to destroy us. Why aren't you worried on what could happen to him, or what he could do to people? Why don't you care?" Eruptor shouted back.

"I am worried for our friend Eruptor" She said her ears falling slightly in sadness. "It's just that I'm scared to see him again". The room was quiet and Eruptor just stared at her in confusion. Stealth Elf's eyes started to show a slight sign of tears but she held them back. "I'm scared to see our friend as the monster he never was. Cold hearted and thinks of nothing but revenge, I want to believe that he'll come back and… we could be friends again" The Elf admitted. Eruptor felt a lot of guilt saying she didn't care and that she was scared to see Spyro again.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that" Eruptor said looking to the ground.

"It's alright, it needed to be said" Stealth Elf said looking to the ground as well.

"Well I guess we can all say that we are scared" Jet-vac said earning the gaze of the two. "I thought it was just me but, I guess being scared to see our friend is something will all have to do. Even if he's trying kill us" Eruptor and Stealth Elf nodded to the professors words and a small smile showing on their lips.

"Well I am sorry to ruin this moment but we have urgent matters to discuss" Eon said walking up to the group with Kaossandra following behind. "Me and Kaossandra have figured out a reasonable plan". The teams attention went to the two humans as Kaossandra walked up beside Eon.

"Strykore will search the lands and steal light from people that are captured by him and increase his power" Kaossandra spoke gravely.

"You do know we've never seen this guy fight so how do you oppose we stop him?" Jet-vac asked.

"I do not know but what I do know is that Strykore will be barely making any appearances since he used to spend most of his time using spells, so he'll most likely be waiting in my castle" The dark sorceress answered.

"So it remains that we won't have to worry too much about Strykore and leaves us to fight against his forces. So what we need to do is fight them off and slow his progress down" Eon said placing his hands behind his back.

"Well we are just going against a few armoured mabu's and Spyro, so how hard could it be?" Jet-vac shrugged thinking it would be easy. "Even with all of the Skylanders that have joined us so far we should be able to handle them".

"You do know that they do have Berserker and Kaos in their arsenal" Stealth Elf said looking at the hawk.

"Yeah but we can take them" Pop interrupted.

"I don't know about that" Kaossandra said still looking grave. "I believe Strykore has something else in mind to increase his army, he knows that Mabu's aren't good fighters and that they are worthless, so he would probably have some up his sleeve"

"Ahem did you just call me worthless" Hugo said coming out of nowhere from behind the two humans. He was holding his usual clipboard and a pen marking things down.

"Oh no dear friend she didn't mean that" Eon assured the Mabu he still had a hard gaze at the sorceress. "Right Kaossandra".

"Hah they might be useful to you but not to me" Kaossandra said looking at her sharp nails.

"You may think that but truth be told us Mabu are fearless" Hugo said sticking his chest out trying to look intimidating.

"Well then can you deal that thing behind you then" the tall women pointed behind the green coat mabu. Hugo gave her a confused look and he turned around and he froze. It was a fluffy white mammal with a black head munching on something in his mouth.

"Ahhh Sheep! The demon has come! Run!" With that Hugo screamed and ran out of the library waving his hands in the air in terror. Everyone looked out in the direction the Mabu went, the sheep going after him. The group then turned back to the sorceress.

"Pathetic, well back to the topic at hand" She said facing the Skylanders. "Strykore target at hand is to destroy the core of light, if he succeeds he will then spread darkness freely across the land. But Strykore now knows what he's up against and will try and find ways to find the Core. Thankfully Eon has hid the Core, right?"

"Indeed I have and the only way to it is either the portals" Eon said gesturing to the five ground portals. "Or traveling to the citadel which is very far away".

"Well that's good and all but how are we going to defeat Strykore. What did you do against his forces during the great war?" Jet-vac asked.

"Many ancient warriors fought in the war and we nearly lost, but the thing is Strykore will scatter his forces to different parts of the land possibly looking for the core of light. Though in the past he sent forces to anywhere there is civilization and kidnap the residents" Eon explained gravely.

"So we should scouts to the villages and search for the dark forces, and then head directly there to stop them" Jet-vac said punching his hands together for the idea.

"As easy as it sounds Jet-vac I don't think we can get there in time to stop them" Eon said looking down in disappointment.

"Well maybe Glumshanks can find out what their doing" Stealth Elf suggested.

"Glumshanks should be calling us soon for a report but it depends if Strykore is getting suspicious of him and has figured out what he has been doing" Kaossandra said placing a finger on her chin in thought.

"Perhaps I may be of assistance" Everyone turned to the direction the new voice and saw Sensai King Pen waddling towards the group. Cy swooped into the room after him running up to the Skylanders.

"Skylanders good to see you again" Cy said shaking all of their hands. "We heard what happened and came as soon as we could".

"Indeed, it appears that you will need all of the help you can get" the water element penguin said walking up to Eon. King pen noticed the sorceress and turned to her. "Kaossandra, it is great to see you here with us again".

"Yes well the feeling is mutual" Kaossandra said back to the Sensai. King pen chuckled.

"Good to see you haven't changed a bit, I believe you have already thought of a plan to stop Strykore for good?" King pen asked.

"We believe that if we get Kaossandra book of dark magic back we may be able to seal Strykore in the endless void again" Eon told his old friend.

"But we don't know how long he will remain in the prison, and the fact that I don't have my powers to seal him away will make things very difficult" Kaossandra said rubbing her fingers together showing King pen that she had no power.

"What if Eon does it?" Eruptor asked.

"The spell that we need can only be used by dark magic, which I don't have" Eon said to the skylander. "The only people who have the power to use this spell and Kaos and Strykore. We must find another way to seal him away but we still need that book".

"Well if we can't use the book then why do we need it" Pop fizz said jumping on top of Eruptor.

"Because Strykore knows every spell and word in that book" Kaossandra told the creature. "If we take the book then we can learn what kind of spell he used or what spell he'll mostly likely use. But still if we find a another being that uses dark magic they can use the spell to seal Strykore away".

"Well as long as we have a way to stop him then it is all good" Cy said.

"Not everything is good" Stealth Elf said looking down in disappointment.

"What do you mean?" The banana head asked.

"Haven't you noticed, Spyro is going to be our biggest problem" Eruptor said giving Cy an angry glare.

"W-Why Spyro, where is he?" Cy said looking from side to side for the purple dragon.

"His light has be taken from Strykore and is now he is trying to defeat us" Eon said looking even more sadden.

"So he has done it again" King pen said knowing the answer.

"Yes Spyro is now under Strykore grasp. We have seen what he has done and it wasn't good. He has nothing but darkness in his heart" Eon said.

"And if Spyro has become who you said he has he will try and stop us from reaching Strykore" King pen replied.

"Look out of curiosity does anyone know where they are?" Cy asked his friends. They all shook their heads.

"They could be at Cloudcracker prison but that place would be heavily defensive by now, and they could be anywhere" Jet-vac responded. Cy sighed.

"Well let's hope it doesn't get any worse" He said. At that moment the doors burst open shocking everyone with surprise.

In the doorway were two tech elements, Sprocket helping an injured Skylander. The Skylander had green scaly skin on the top half and his legs were brown with sharp claws. His form looked like a dragon but his wings and the tip of his tail were coated by a blue and yellow metal. His head was also covered in blue metal and a yellow horn was placed on top also made of metal. It appeared that this one was injured based on the fact that it was limping and had a number of bruises.

"Sprocket! Drobot! What happened?" Eon said shocked walking up to the two tech elementise.

"I found Drobot making his way here injured, he said he wanted to speak to you" The red hair engineer said.

"Well Drobot, speak to us" Eon begged.

"S-Spyro" Everyone was shocked in awe at the Skylanders name. "That was the name of the one that attacked us. He was very skilled, along with others at his side. I was the only one to escape". Everyone listened in on the cyborgs words in disbelieve.

"Spyro was with you, where? How?" Eon questioned the tech dragon.

"They came out of nowhere, on airships and attacked the city of technology. I was the with a few other Skylanders when they attacked. He seemed to know you really well" Drobot said.

"Please Drobot tell us your story, everything you know when they attacked" King pen told the injured dragon.

"It started like this" The robot began to speak.

* * *

 _(Yesterday Flashback)_

Drobot was traveling towards Skylanders academy to meet with Eon because of his call. The cyborg dragon was also traveling with two other Skylanders in the process, a four armed yeti, and a walking earth element shark. Slam Bam and Terrafin. They have stopped for a break at a large city which was filled with cogs, machines, and other metal part. The city of technology was known to have many people who create different pieces of tech or repair things. It was a sight to behold, especially a large tower made fully out of golden metal and gears. It was also told that a large reactor was placed there to ensure power to the city but has been known to destroy the city if it blew up.

The group of Skylanders were sitting at a cafe on the outskirts of the major city taking a break. Drobot laid down beneath a tree enjoy the shade while Terrafin and Slam Bam sat at a table close by. To two heavy hitters were enjoying there drinks resting up on their long travels.

"Yo Drobot" The yeti said getting the dragons attention. "How long will it take to reach the academy?"

"Approximately twelve hours, thirty-one minutes and fifthteen seconds" The dragon responded. The yeti shook his head and chuckled listening to the dragons logic and genius calculations. "And that includes the stops Terrafin does" Drobot added at the end.

"Hey you know it's nice to admire the landmarks!" The earth shark shouted.

"Yeah but we don't find giant brown rocks interesting" Slam Bam said taking a sip from his drink mocking the Skylander.

"Well excuse me for admiring mother nature" Terrafin said slamming his fist onto the table. "Frankly I can't wait to meet the new Skylander team".

"Yeah I heard they've been doing really well, but if Eon called us then something must be wrong" Slam Bam said.

"Actually this Skylander team had a thirty percent more success rate then you guys when you were back at the academy" Drobot said yawning.

"Hey we take offense to that!" Slam Bam shouted at the tired dragon.

"I know, it was an insult" Drobot replied calmly.

"Well you know what they were probably better than you when you were there" Terrafin said crossing his arms with a smirk.

"Impossible, my intellect never let me down and my test scores were actually higher than most of those guys" The dragon said walking towards the table.

"Well we won't find out till we get there" Slam Bam said finishing the last of his drink.

"I guess so" Terrafin agreed finishing his drink as well. He stood up and stretched his arms. "So should we start heading out?"

"I suppose so, anymore calculations you want to make Drobot" the yeti said sarcastically.

"Yes, your core temperature increased by four percent when I made that insult" Drobot responded. And the yeti rolled his eyes.

"Okay can we just leave before we have an argument and start fighting with each oth-" Terrafin was cut off by a loud explosion.

The Skylanders turned to were the smoke was rising from a metal tower and more explosions happened around the city. Through the smoke an airship flew past. The airship look like a boat made of wood but was tied to a large green balloon, it had large orange bat shape looking wings on each side on the balloon. On the wood shaped like boat were cannons (Three on each side) firing cannon balls at the houses or residents of the city (AN: I don't really know what they look like so I tried to remember what they looked like). There were several airships flying all around the city destroying the landmarks.

Drobot eyed all of the ships and following their patterns. Out of nowhere something big and green jumped from one of the ships and landed shaking the ground in the process. The figure revealed to be a goliath drow, he stood up straight and started punching his chest for action.

"Block all of the exits!" The drow shouted. "No one leaves, secure and imprisoned them!" The airships floated down to the ground and planks dropped to the ground leading a way on and off the ships. Several Mabu soldiers ran off the ships and started grabbing residents and tying them up as the ship flew back off into the air.

The Skylanders looked at one another and all nodded. Drobot made the first move by flying towards the group of evil mabu that were harming the residents. The tech dragon started by firing lasers from his eyes striking the intruders burning their skin making them flinch. Drobot head butted one of them resulting him getting knocked out. His group retaliated by swinging metal poles, battens (Stolen from the prison guards) and spears. Drobot ducked a swing from a bat and hit the attacker in the face by smacking him with his tail. Slam Bam decided to join the action and attack the group by grabbing two of them by the head and smacking them together. The yeti grabbed another and through him in the air and out of the ground Terrafin rose knocking two others out from beneath him and punch the one Slam Bam through in the air to the ground.

"Too easy!" Terrafin shouted smiling.

"Drobot any idea on what their doing?" The water element asked the dragon. Drobot looked up at the skys following the ships patterns.

Drobot flew into the sky looking at the commotion in front of him. The dragon looked more carefully at his surroundings. Smoke rises from many ends of the city and within. Drobot looked more carefully to where the attackers were leading the people. The base of the golden tower was surrounded by many residents. The area of the tower was in was within a large square and large thick metal walls forming a barrier the entrance to that area had four entrance tunnels that lead to the tower, but two of the tunnels looked completely demolished and one of them looked like it was completely blocked of by airships and raiders. Drobot swooped back down to meet with the two others. The others started to run towards the center while Drobot explained what was happening.

"Their planning to drive everyone into the center of the city" The Skylander said calculations and theories running through his head. "These raiders have destroyed all of the escape routes and most likely about seventy-six percent of the population is within the city square. The north and west entry tunnel are completely destroyed so there's no access the east wall is completely block off but if we take the south tunnel thats where less of the commotion is"

"Right south tunnel it is then" Slam Bam shouted sprinting through the ruined metal streets.

A loud bang was heard behind them and they turned to see an airship going in there direction. Two cannons were placed on front a Mabu took place next to them giving orders.

"Fire!" He shouted the cannons fired balls of stone and metal heading straight towards the Skylanders. The group just dodged the cannon balls as the airship past them from above.

The ship went back in the air again and it turned around going for another round. Drobot charged up his laser eyes and fired at the ship. The attack was about to make contact but was intercepted by a lightning streak of power and an explosion occurred. The airship flew freely in the sky and a dark purple figure flew past it showing a purple dragoness.

"Cynder take them down!" The Mabu on the ship shouted. The dragon known as Cynder spun around in the direction the Skylanders were.

"I've got it Jones" The dragoness shouted back dropping down towards the group.

Slam Bam was the first to react by throwing an empty wooden cart towards the dragon. The cart was about to hit the girl but her actions surprised the Skylanders. She turned into some sort of dark dust cloud and pasted through the cart and reappeared again and fire a lightning attack at them. Drobot responded by firing his laser eye attack intercepting the lightning resulting in the same explosion as before. Cynder swooped past the group and flew back into the air and just hovered, gazing at them.

The skylanders were about to lounge in action but something strike Terrafin in the back and sent him across the field landing flat on his face. The other two turned to see the same goliath drow from before. The drow yelled and lifted his fist preparing to punch the tech dragon but Slam Bam grabbed it before it could hit him.

"Drobot! Check on Terrafin, I'll deal with this guy" Slam Bam said through his gritted teeth.

"I'm gonna eat you alive, because I'm… Crazy!" The muscle drow shouted.

"Shut your mouth" Slam bam punched the green being underneath the chin making him stumble backwards. The yeti launched himself at his opponent throwing many punches because of his four arms.

Drobot ran towards Terrafin who was struggling to stand up. "Terrafin I am detecting a painful experience you are having with your back-"

"Oh enough of your stupid calculations and lets knock these guys out" The land shark shouted facing the dragoness and the airship.

"We can deal with the ship but the dragon will be a problem to us" Drobot said running multiple theories in his head.

"I've got this" Terrafin shouted a punched the ground. Hard. the punch caused a shockwave a rather large stone jumped out of the ground. Terrafin punched the rock sending it flying through the air towards the airship.

Jones flinched as the rock came towards him and crashed into the hull of the ship breaking it apart. Jones made a leap of faith as the ship broke apart and exploded by the explosives within. The mabu was falling to the ground until something grabbed him by his shoulders stopping his fall. He looked up seeing the one who caught him. Cynder gave the mabu a smirk but then turned towards the Skylanders. Drobot saw his chance as Cynder's flight speed was reduced. The tech dragon fired a laser towards the dragoness. Cynder was blinded the red beam of light and froze in shock. The laser made its way closer to her. Suddenly a purple wall of magic blocked the laser's path, making it disappear. The dragon and the mabu landed on the ground the magic being who protected them. Kaos.

"Kaos!" Terrafin shouted in surprise.

"Yes it is I, Kaos" The short man said saying his name in pride.

"Your not the one behind this, you would never think of something like this nor would you be able to do it" Drobot said calmly showing no emotion or surprise.

"You underestimate me. Even though this is not my plan but it's great to be working for Strykore" Kaos said summoning a orb of dark magic. Kaos was about to launch the ball of power when a harpoon struck the ground just before Kaos's feet making him shriek and jumped into Cynder's arms.

"Need a hand" a voice said. The groups turned towards the direction of the voice and saw a blue scale fish man on top of the building loading a harpoon into his gun.

"Gill grunt!" The skylanders shouted.

"Not just me" The fish man said stepping to the side showing a black feathered griffith.

"Sonic boom?" Terrafin said.

"Hello boys, seems like you got yourself into a bit of trouble" Sonic boom said jumping down towards the other two followed by Gill Grunt.

"Indeed, our chances of winning are at forty-five percent currently" Drobot said.

"Oh come on it's five against four" Terrafin said nudge the metal dragon.

"That's the five percent" He answered back.

"Incoming!" Gill Grunt yelled. The group ducked as Slam Bam was thrown over the top of them and fell to the ground covered in dirt and bruises.

"That's not good" Sonic Boom said getting into a battle stance.

The group now faced off against the four elites of Strykore's army. Berserker was standing in front looking completely fine. Jones stood further away with his hands clenched into fists. Kaos was still in Cynder arms recovering from the sudden shock. A roar was heard from within the sky that was heard by everyone. A fast speeds a black reptilian figure blew past a landed straight in front of the elites kicking up a dust cloud covering his entire body. The dust cloud pasted and revealed another dragon different to Cynder. This one had dark scales with silver horns and standing on his four legs with pride.

The Skylanders flinched at the new arrival that was facing them. The dragon turned his head to face the group eyes resting on Cynder. Cynder returned his gaze but his eyes were cold and showed an annoyed glance towards the one in her arms. The purple dragon dropped Kaos with a 'thud' and kept looking at the dark dragon.

"Spyro, glad to see your here" Cynder said showing a slight scene of a blush on her face.

"Yes indeed. You have done well, let me deal the rest. Be prepared to hold them down once I'm done with them" Spyro said giving Cynder a smiling then facing the Skylanders. "So it's true" the dragon said making the skylanders have a confused look. "Eon has called for all of you Skylanders to fight against us".

"Yeah, so what's it to you" Gill Grunt shouted at the Dragon.

"A lot of things actually, we could always use many people to have in our army" Spyro said giving them a smirk.

"We're not gonna join you, you idiot" Terrafin shouted.

"Harsh words but you don't get a choice, you will join us one way," Spyro said bringing his claw in front of his face showing them his sharp claws. "Or another".

"Fear the fish!" Gill Grunt shouted firing his harpoon gun towards Spyro. The young dragon was prepared and grabbed the harpoon just inches away from his face surprising the Skylanders.

"Hey Terrafin" Drobot said getting the Skylanders attention. "Our chances of winning have become twenty thr-"

"Oh shut up!" The land shark shouted and ran towards Spyro fist raised.

"Pathetic" The dark dragon spat. Spyro spun using his tail to knock Terrafin off his feet. The dark dragon punched the shark in the head that slammed him to the ground and using his tail to knock him to Berserker who grabbed Terrafin immobilizing him in a headlock.

Sonic Boom and Gill Grunt jumped forwards towards Spyro attempting to catch him off guard. Spyro used his fire to blind the two Skylanders as they hesitated. The dark dragon jumped behind them and slammed them both into the ground making them feel intense pain. The dragon used his tail to send them towards the elites which Kaos caught Gill Grunt in a dark magic electrical ord and Cynder who pinned Sonic Boom to the ground. Drobot was all that was left which made Spyro chuckle.

"What are the odds of winning look like to you" Spyro said giving a smirk.

"Three point four percent now" Drobot replied calmly.

"Well I'm about to make it zero now" Spyro shouted the last bit and charged at drobot.

Drobot fired laser's to Spyro but they did nothing, eventually Spyro made his way to the tech dragon. Drobot jumped in the air attempting to avoid Spyro back the dragon's claws scratched his leg. The skylander held back the pain but was quickly hit by Spyro's tail and was sent back and crashed on the ground. Drobot struggled to stand as Spyro walked closer to finish him off.

"Get to Eon and warn him" Someone whispered to Drobot.

The tech dragon turned his head to see Slam Bam barely standing and grabbed Drobot by the tail. The yeti spun around spinning Drobot in the process and let go, sending the metal dragon into the air. Drobot spread his wings out and looked back at the city of technology. It was still smoking from all of the ruins that were there. Drobot looked around trying to find his Skylander team but couldn't find them anywhere. ' _We failed. We barely did anything to stop the massacre'_ the dragon thought to himself and flew away from the ruined city.

* * *

(Present time)

"... And that is all that has happened before I came here" Drobot said finishing his story.

All the skylanders had faces of shock, disappointment and most of all. Fear. The Skylanders all turned and looked at each eventually all eyes resting on Eon.

"Oh my… This is going to be much harder than we thought".

* * *

 **Finally it's done. I am so sorry that it took this long to write this chapter, I'll try and make up for it but I can't make any promises. If you want a certain skylander character to have a certain part in the story please put it in the reviews and I will try and put it in the story.**

 **One of the suggestions was to make a list so this is what I came up with to keep track of all the Skylanders. I've organised it by Light (Team Eon) and darkness (Team Strykore):**

 **Light:**

 **Stealth Elf, Eruptor, Jet-vac, Pop fizz, Sprocket, Ka-boom, Drobot, King Pen, Cy, Hot dog, Fright rider, Ghost Roaster, Dino-Rang, Bash, Lightning Rod, Scratch, Warnado, Thumpback, Chill, Hex, Roller brawl, Food Fight, Wind-up & Bad Breath.**

 **Darkness:**

 **Spyro, Cynder, Snapshot, Terrafin, Slam Bam, Gill Grunt & Sonic Boom.**


	11. Chapter 11 Pass the start of the war

**Hey folks sorry that this took ages. On a side note I'm starting school again so I'm going to be pretty busy for now on but I will make time for the story, and you guys. I am so so sorry.**

* * *

Within the walls of the Academy. Eon has been in deep thought while the others have been discussing the events that have spoken by Drobot. Everybody was now worried at the power that Spyro and their army possess.

Eon sighed and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked into the worried gaze of Kaossandra who gazed back at him. The headmaster nodded to the sorceress and walked to the crowd of Skylanders.

"May I have everyone's attention please." Many pairs of eyes faced Eon. "I know many of you may be worried but we can't fall due to fear. We must be strong and smart about our actions from now on and I know that each and everyone of you can do this. So please I ask for your support in this time of need, not only for me but for everyone else here."

The room was silence and many skylanders looked at each other. Each one nodded towards Eon telling him that he has their support. Eon smiled, glad to have trained brave soldiers to fight in the worst.

"Well my old friend, it looks like you have everyone with you but what is our course of action?" King Pen asked.

"Not to mention," Said Drobot standing up from his corner of the room standing up trying not to put pressure on his bad leg. "The dark army have taken control of the city of technology, which also held the most dangerous and rarest reactor within the realm. If they bring that reactor anywhere near civilization it could be used as a bomb."

The words got everyone's attention making them more worried.

"W-Wait you mean there was a bomb in that city?" Jet-Vac stuttered.

"It's not an actual bomb. It's a reactor with a lot of energy that could power the city for centuries. But if it's treated in the wrong way or if it overloads it will blow up, destroying a rather large portion of the land, as well as making it a radiation zone." Drobot answered.

"You've got to be kidding they would most likely grab that thing and throw it straight at us." Eruptor shouted throwing his hands in the air.

"I don't believe they have any attention to use it as an explosive weapon, Eruptor." King Pen assured the lava creature.

"How can you be sure?" Stealth Elf asked.

"Like Drobot said, it is a power source that could power many things at once. It is more likely they would power there own things besides using it as a bomb." King Pen replied.

"Also in Drobot's story, whoever designed those airships would probably know about the reactor." Sprocket added.

"She's right." Drobot said. "I told you about the Mabu who was controlling those airships happens to be a mechanics researcher known as Professor Jones. He did studies on the reactor and he knows how to use it properly."

* * *

 _Strykore's castle (used to be Kaossandra)…_

"ACHOO!" Jones sneezed, his air escaping his lungs quickly in the direction of a purple dragoness.

"God dammit!" Cynder said jumping away.

"It's god bless you." Jones corrected wiping his nose.

"No get away from me with your germs. You don't just sneeze on people." Cynder hissed back.

"Maybe someone's talking about me?" Jones questioned.

* * *

 _Back at the academy…_

"So this Jones fella knows how to use it?" Jet-Vac asked.

"That is correct Jet-Vac, but that is not the importance of the topic at hand." King Pen said facing back towards Eon.

"Indeed, it is plausible to know that the remaining Skylanders who still yet to arrive may be in grave danger." Eon said rubbing his white majestic beard. "Strykore will most likely set out to look for them and turn them against us."

"Well is their a better way to know who's with who?" Cy asked.

"Indeed there is Cy, indeed there is." Eon said walking off to his desk and picking up the book of Skylanders.

Eon walked to the center of the room where everyone had their eyes on him. Eon calmed his breathing and his eyes glowed a powerful bright beam of light. The book began to float away from One's hands and it opened by itself flicking through pages until stopping in the middle of the book. Tiny balls of bright blue started to appear than multiple streams of lightning jumped out of the book startling everyone within the room. The streaks of lightning intercepted each other until the magical power stop and it was now formed as a globe with hundreds of circles made by the interception points turning.

Eon's eyes stopped glowing and returned back to normal, the old wizard stepped back into the crowd of stunned Skylanders. Stealth Elf was the first to recover and slowly stepped forward to take a look of the lightning made globe. The young Elf eyed the globe carefully until her eyes found a certain coloured image, she watched the image come into view until the picture became clear.

"Is that Double Trouble?!" Stealth Elf exclaimed and pointed to the tiki masked Skylander.

"Hey that's Bash!" Eruptor said pointing to a different part of the globe seeing the picture of a brown earth elemental crocodile (Or whatever it is?).

"Oh look its me!" Pop Fizz said jumping up to his picture and pointing at it. "Man I look good."

"Eon what is this?" Stealth Elf asked.

"This is the index. It shows the picture of all the Skylanders and its easier to view besides flicking through pages." Eon reassured.

"Question, what's with that picture." Jet-Vac questioned pointing to a picture off a dark grey picture of a four arm yeti.

"That's Slam Bam! Why does he look like that, he should be blue not a thirty percent dark grey colour." Drobot said making everyone confused on his calculations.

"Well Drobot this means that he is lost." Eon said in a saddening tone. "Strykore has already taken his light and now he controls him.

"It's the same for Sonic Boom as well!" Cy said.

"So all of the Skylanders that were captured had their light taken away from them?" Drobot asked not showing any emotion.

"Yes, I'm truly sorry that this has happened." Eon said becoming more depressed.

"Hey what's with that image?" Eruptor asked getting everyone's attention. The lava creature pointed near the top of the globe seeing a flicker of a dark purple flame.

Eon watched it cautiously and walked up to the globe. The picture turned and showed a familiar dark dragon. "Spyro?" Eon said reaching for the dark flame. Before he could touch it a black tiny spark shocked his hand forcing him to back his hand away quickly.

"Eon? This could only mean one thing." King Pen said.

"No it just means that he has his light stolen from him nothing more." Eon said walking away.

"My friend you know as good as I do we cannot avoid this any longer. You know what Strykore has been looking for, more accurately… Who."

"No I refuse to believe Spyro is the one." Eon hissed back shocking everyone.

"Eon what are you talking about?" Stealth Elf said glaring at Eon.

"Come on Eon, you have to tell them." Kaossandra said only to receive a glare by Eon.

"If you won't say it Eon," King Pen said. "Then I will."

"What is this about?" Jet-Vac questioned.

"It's the reason why Spyro is still in control, the reason why he isn't a mindless creature and a person bent on nothing but revenge. Spyro is a creature of darkness." The sensai penguin said shocking everyone.

"Buts its not true." Eon added.

"Well then Eon explain why he is like this." Kaossandra shouted back.

"He… he…" Eon struggled to find words.

"You can't explain it." Kaossandra said.

"What do you mean he is a creature of darkness. He couldn't be anything like that." Stealth Elf said tears almost coming to her eyes.

"Not necessarily that he was born from darkness, he is more likely he was born normally but he must of something dark within him." King Pen answered. "You see during the time of the great war Strykore learnt of someone who is resistant to his powers. We thought it was skylanders who possess the dark element like Blackout knightmare. But we discovered it was someone who had the power of light and dark within them. Since Spyro had his light stolen, it is most likely that the darkness within him rose and the reason why Spyro isn't a mindless zombie."

"But we can't be to sure." Eon said.

"No we can not but it might be true that Spyro is this creature of light and dark." King Pen added.

"But what would Strykore want with Spyro." Eruptor asked.

"It is reasonable that Spyro was used to release Strykore from his prison by taking his light. But when Spyro woke up Strykore saw something useful in him so he did nothing about him." Kaossandra answered.

"So Spyro just happens to have this darkness inside him that allows him to still be in control?" Pop Fizz asked still confused.

"I assume yes." King Pen said. "But we should be careful with Spyro no matter what happens."

"If Spyro is this creature of light and dark than what can he truly do?" Jet-Vac asked

"We don't know, but it will be troublesome. It would be wise to stop them as soon as possible." King Pen advised.

"What about Cynder? Drobot said that she was also in this Elite team." Stealth asked.

"Yes but it is possible they used a different method to get her to join her as she sounded completely normal." The penguin answered.

"Well Glumshanks should be appearing soon for a report so we can ask what has been happening." Kaossandra said walking over to the phone.

"Indeed." Eon said helping her with contacting the troll.

After a few moments a hologram picture of Glumshanks was seen in the middle of the room. He was breathing very hard as if he was running.

"Glumshanks what's the problem?" Kaossandra asked.

"I've been running a lot of chores for Strykore and I had to rush here so I can have enough time to talk with you." The troll replied gaining his breath and he kept looking to his left and right.

"Well then what is the situation Strykore is creating?" Eon asked trying to stay on topic.

"Strykore has taken control of the city of technology and obtain many residents of the place as well as the reactor. Apparently their creating an entire fleet of ships and putting the reactor in the biggest one they can create." Glumshanks answered.

"So their preparing for an invasion and by the sounds of it they could be ready soon if he has that many mindless slaves." King Pen replied.

"What about Cynder?" Stealth Elf asked.

"The female dragon, she's one of Strykore's elites. I have to say she seems really rough when I go to talk to her but the only person I know she's comfortable with is Spyro." Glumshanks gave her his answer.

"What made her join you?" Eon asked.

"Yeah how come she's on their side, did Strykore steal her light?" Jet-Vac pushed on.

"As far as I know she just came in and started fighting for Strykore. I heard that she didn't get her light stolen from her but when I asked her she said that Eon killed her mother." The room went quiet and Eon's eyes almost seemed like they were gonna pop out of their sockets.

"W… W-What!?" Eon managed to say.

"That's absurd, her mother died when Cynder was born, due to a sickness of some sort." King Pen said backing up his friend.

"So why does Cynder believe that Eon killed her." Eruptor asked.

"Glumshanks are you sure she didn't say anything else on how she knows her mother died by Eon." Kaossandra ordered.

"Well it was difficult to figure out but I finally managed to find out that apparently Spyro showed her memories that were locked away in her mind." Glumshanks responded.

"That's how they did it. They entered her mindscape and inserted a false memory, making her believe that Eon did kill her mother." Kaossandra told everyone.

"Those monsters tricking her to hate us." Stealth Elf hissed.

"Can we tell her that it was fake." Pop Fizz asked.

"No, Strykore and Spyro have their eyes on her and are making sure she doesn't think their fake. And I don't fancy being roasted by an evil dragon." Glumshanks told them.

"Wait is Spyro really protective of her?" Stealth said for assurance.

"Yeah he is, but right now he is at Cloudcracker prison with Berserker sorting things out and getting it all prepared. Something big is happening and the Elites are all regrouping here soon."

"Well then what is it they are planning." Eon said out loud.

"Hard to say but I think their all going after the Skylanders on route to where you are." Glumshanks told master Eon seeming to make the situation worse.

"So it's true that they are going to intercept them." Eon said rubbing his chin.

"Then we need to get to them and stop them." Cy said.

"Yes we should, if we can get to the incoming skylanders first before they do, we can quickly bring them back here on a different course." King Pen advised.

"Alright then that's our goal, any idea where we'll find them though." Jet-Vac asked.

"If it helps we heard rumours of a large group of skylanders coming from the north-east regions and traveling through the lushes jungle. I believe that's where the elites are gonna go first." Glumshanks said.

"Nice work Glumshanks, by the way, what about my book." Kaossandra asked.

"That dark magic book? Strykore sealed it away in the meditation room with a strong spell holding the door closed." The troll explained.

"Well try and find a way to get in there. Grab the book and send it to us." Kaossandra ordered.

"Won't he notice the book gone?" Stealth Elf asked.

"No, he memorises everything in that book and he is sure that his spell may keep the door closed." Kaossandra said before turning back to face the hologram. "There was a certain object I left in Kaos's room. It looks like a gold tridon but smaller, I used it to get passed Strykore's barriers in the past. He doesn't know about it so be careful."

"Okay mam'e I'll try and find it. I better head off before they get to suspicious." The troll said.

"Okay, thank you Glumshanks." Kaossandra said and the troll disappeared and left the room as it was before.

"Now that, that's done Skylanders I want you to head the lushes jungle and try and find the incoming Skylander group and bring them he safely." Eon advised.

"Of course Sir. Let's move Skylanders, Cy and Drobot your with us." Jet-Vac ordered and ran out of the great library into the skylands with the group following leavingEon, Kaossandra and King Pen behind.

"Eon what should we do if Strykore does something to Spyro because of you know what." King Pen asked.

"We do not know for sure if Spyro is this being but I do know he holds such greatness. But we should not worry, we'll stop Strykore before he tries anything." Eon told his friend.

* * *

 _Strykore's castle_

Spyro and Berserker were walking through the hallway of the castle making their way to the dining room. The castle sounded empty except for their footsteps. The two turned a corner and a purple reptile landed in front of them.

"Hey Spyro welcome back." The dragoness Cynder said.

"Yeah it's good to be back. Where is everyone?" Spyro asked his friend.

"Jones is in the dining room and Kaos is talking to Strykore." Cynder answered him.

"Well then let's get going!" Shouted Berserker. "I want to smash something because i'm…"

"Crazy?" Cynder answered him. Berserker growled at her showing of his fang teeth.

"Move along Berserker. Go to the dining room and we'll meet you there, tell Jones that the fleet will be here soon." Spyro ordered but only received a louder growl from the drow and gave him a death glare for intimidation. Berserker gave up and left without another word leaving the two dragons alone. Spyro sighed and faced the dragoness. "So? How are you fitting in with all of this?"

"Yeah okay." Cynder answered looking down which Spyro noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"N-Nothing." Cynder stuttered. "It just that this feels wrong to do."

"You're not mad at Eon anymore?" Spyro continued to question.

"I don't think I was ever mad at him to begin with." Cynder said starting to make spyro mad. "And my friends… I didn't want to be that evil being my dad wanted me to be."

"No one's asking you to be Cynder but please understand that Eon is a bad person. He must pay for his ways." Spyro tried to convince her.

"But Spyro, what if he isn't like that at all." Cynder said.

"He killed your mother!" Spyro shouted at her making her freeze in fear at the sudden outburst. "He obliterated my entire race, destroyed the only family I ever had. He would've killed you to if it wasn't for your mother so tell me why aren't you mad?" Cynder took a deep breath and explained.

"Because it feels like that memory was fake." Spyro eyes widened when she said that but she continued. "I have never seen that look on Eon's face before when he was killing my mother and he seems so different now. It makes me wonder why he would do something like that and if I find out the truth then I will be mad at him." She walked closer to Spyro who hasn't moved at all. "But he isn't the only one that's different."

Spyro knew what she meant by that. He was now a evil dragon wanting revenge on Eon and not letting anyone get in his way, but before he was an arrogant dragon with great friends. ' _Do not go back to those fools!'_ roared a voice in Spyro's head. Spyro shook his head and turned to Cynder.

"Everyone changes over time, and you can't always have who really want back." Spyro said cold heartedly. Cynder flinched and sighed.

"I guess so." Cynder said almost having tears to her eyes. Before she could say anything else a struck of pain went into her head making her clutch her head in pain. Spyro noticed this and started to worry.

"Cynder what's wrong?" Spyro asked the dragoness gently grabbing her hands.

"My head hurts. Must be a headache." She said letting go of her head after the throbbing started to go away. She was about to go on all fours when she noticed the her hands were in Spyro's. She looks up into her only friend and see his worried bright red eyes. She blushed but she was glad that her scales hid it well and glad that Spyro still cares.

Spyro was looking into her bright blue eyes. ' _So beautiful'_ he thought to himself. He noticed that he was still grabbing her hands and let go slowly feeling her scales and claws move along on his. Spyro let go and dropped down to all fours and looked away from Cynder's crystal blue eyes.

"I'm sorry." Spyro said looking down.

"For what?" The dragoness asks.

"You'll know eventually." Cynder was confused at the response but didn't push it.

"Should we go join everyone else." Cynder asked quietly.

"You go ahead. I'm going to see Strykore first." Spyro answered her and she walked past him.

"Okay I'll see you there, oh and Spyro," He turned to look at her. "Thanks for showing me truth."

Cynder walked off and left Spyro in the empty hallway of the castle. The dark dragon was frozen stiff and pressed his hand to his chest where his heart was. It felt painful but it wasn't physical, it was… emotional. 'Is it because I lied to her, why do I feel like this?' the thoughts flowed through his head until he finally came back to his senses.

"I can't be distracted I must remain focus and destroy Eon." Spyro said to himself and walked off to Strykore's study room.

After a few minutes he finally came to the door of Strykore's plotting room and opened the door. He could see Kaos bragging about something to Strykore who was placing paper notes on a board. It showed a picture of Skylanders academy so Spyro must have thought it was some future plan. Strykore turned his head and noticed the dark scale dragon.

"Spyro, back from the prison. Anything you wish to tell me." Strykore said while kaos only glared at Spyro.

"The fleet is coming this way as we speak. Then we will head out to ambush the Skylanders going to the skylanders academy." Spyro said.

"Excellent. Know I want you and kaos to head out as soon as possible. The more we have the better this will be." Strykore said showing his dark smirk before turning to his son. "Kaos lead the fleet and the elites to the area and make sure you bring back our prizes."

"Of course father." Kaos bowed to his father and walked towards the door giving Spyro one final glare and outside.

"Make sure this goes swimmingly Spyro." Strykore said towards the dragon.

"I have a question for you Strykore." Spyro said getting the dark wizard attention.

"And what would that be?" Strykore said.

"It's about Cynder, she had a pretty painful headache so I was wondering if there is any side effects to the mindscape magic you used?" Spyro asked. Strykore started to grow instristed.

"Headaches you say, strange? Was there a certain topic you two were talking about?" Strykore said.

"She said she wasn't mad at Eon and starting to believe that the memory we implanted in her is fake." Spyro told him.

"Hmmm? Most interesting. Well I'm sure it's fine just keep an eye on her. We can't let her return to Eon or know we implanted a fake memory in her." Strykore ordered Spyro who nodded then left the room. Strykore looked at the door with his hands behind his back and just stared. With a wave of his hand the door closed and locked itself leaving Strykore alone.

He turned to face a stone wall and with another wave of his hand a fire was summoned and expanded into a frame (Like what Malefor used in the last episode of season two to speak to all of skylands). From within the frame an image started to appear and Malefor stood looking at Strykore from the other side.

"If you wanted to know my dark ape army is ready when needed. Gaul and his legions are ready to move." Malefor said.

"That's good, leave them on standby we need them for a later attack. I contacted you to tell you about your daughter." Strykore told the dragon king.

"What is wrong with Cynder?" Malefor questioned.

"The stain spell I used on her when she was in the mindscape has taken affect. If she decides to turn her back on us the spell will destroy her fragile little mind."

"Now listen here Strykore!" Malefor roared at Strykore. "If you kill my daughter you will no longer have my support."

"Of course Malefor but before things get out of hand know that we will keep her safe and that Spyro will protect her." Strykore assured his ally.

"I do not trust that poor excuse for a reptile. It's most likely he's using her to get back to his family." Malefor said.

"She hasn't got the power to access hidden realms Malefor. And besides she doesn't even know that Spyro's kind is alive, only me, you and Spyro know that their alive."

"Then perhaps you would want them for your army as well." Malefor suggested.

"No, if we bring them back and take control of them Spyro will attack to release control. Its best that they stay where they are so they can rot." Strykore said. "And besides we'll go after them after the core of light is destroyed, that way they have nothing to fight for."

"Good, I didn't want them back anyway. If that is all then call when you are ready to use my army." Malefor said before the fire fram disappeared.

* * *

Spyro was walking through the hallways back down to the dining room where all elites were. He passed the corner and a green figure came into view and almost bumped into him.

"Oops sorry." Glumshanks said before walking away and Spyro caught a glimpse of something gold in his hands until ignoring it.

Spyro continued walking and finally coming to the dining room to see Jones looking through a book, Cynder waiting patiently, Kaos looking out a window with his hands behind his back and Berserker scarfing down food. The elites looked up and noticed Spyro walked into the room.

"Okay, let's go." The dragon said.

* * *

 **Right well that's it for that chapter. Again I'm sorry for posting it really late but I was super busy. Anyway starting from now the chapters are going to start getting serious so if you have any questions put them in the reviews and I'll answer them next chapter. Thank you guys for your support and sorry for making you wait and for not adding the skylanders you wanted to see in this story but I will add them because you asked for them and if you want a certain part dedicated to them I can try and do that just put it in the review.**

 **Light:**

 **Stealth Elf, Eruptor, Jet-vac, Pop fizz, Sprocket, Ka-boom, Drobot, King Pen, Cy, Hot dog, Fright rider, Ghost Roaster, Dino-Rang, Bash, Lightning Rod, Scratch, Warnado, Thumpback, Chill, Hex, Roller brawl, Food Fight, Wind-up, Flashwing & Bad Breath.**

 **Darkness:**

 **Spyro, Cynder, Snapshot, Terrafin, Slam Bam, Gill Grunt & Sonic Boom.**


	12. Chapter 12 The Hunt begins!

In the lush jungles in the north-east regions of skylands a large force of mabu and corrupted civilians move through the thick tall trees. The Elites moved further in front of the group with Spyro leading them. He paused when he jumped up on top of a rock and looked back at the dark army.

To him it was barely an army, over two hundred mabu sane or corrupted and a few skylanders. True armies have soldiers and these soldiers were basically hopeless, he wouldn't even stick his neck out for them. They could leave for all he cared but still Strykore wanted them for some reason and he won't question his orders to the fullest.

"Why do we have to walk?!" Spyro sighed and looked towards Berserker who was throwing a large log out of the way. "We can get their faster by flight so why are traveling by foot?"

"Because you idiot if we travel by air they'll notice us and if possible shoot us out of the sky, plus they have the tree's for cover its best if we stick to the ground." Jones replied to Berserker.

"But do we have to walk all the way there?" The Drow said back.

"Why feeling weak Berserker?" Kaos gloated towards the giant.

"Oh shut up Kaos you're the one who asked for a piggy back ride five minutes ago." Berserker shouted.

"Hey what do you know the goliath drow knows time." Jones joined in.

"Can it nerd brain, can't you see the genius is talking, by which I mean me." Kaos continued earning an angry glare from Jones.

"In what universe are you a-"

"Lock it up all three of you!" All three elites turned to Spyro who was giving them all a Death glare to make them stop. "Quit fighting each other and focus on the mission, all your stupid issues can wait until after the attack."

The three Elites look between each other then back at Spyro, his gaze was cold where no life could be found. Jones found the gaze agonizing and decided to reply.

"Right… sorry about that." The Mabu said.

"Yeah, sorry boss." Berserker said even feeling the true means of being threatened by the dark dragon.

"Wait boss? I'm the boss here." Kaos continued to argue.

"You may be the son of Strykore but I would rather follow Spyro into battle instead of you Kaos." Jones said walking off deeper into the jungle.

"Yeah you suck so, see ya." And with that Berserker left. Kaos was furious and he knew exactly who to blame. Spyro sense the anger from Kaos and spoke first.

"Don't even start another argument Kaos, if you want your father to recognize you then you better do a good job on this mission." Spyro said giving Kaos a twitchy eye in rage. Having done enough Kaos walked off to catch up with the others. Spyro sighed, he couldn't believe he had to put up with this. He turned back to the troops and saw the first group of them pass him.

The army was split into several groups and they all carried weapons of spears and clubs, some carried bow and arrows which will be very useful to the attack. Since they needed them alive they put a special serum on the arrow and spear tips to knock them up for awhile. Although few of them carried banners of a flag which showed a black background with a red marking in the middle which looked exactly like the symbol on Kaos head.

"Do you really think this is the right thing to do?" Spyro stood up straighter after recognizing that sweet innocent voice.

"If you're still on about that topic from the castle forget it, this is our job now Cynder." Spyro said turning around to face her. She was on the same rock he was and looked over the army of mabu.

"You didn't answer my question." The dragoness replied.

"I don't think there is an answer to the question. We cannot know for sure if we are doing the right thing, we are just two sides aiming for different results in this war." He told her.

"So you don't know is that it?" Cynder said.

"I cannot have an answer to everything now can I Cynder."

"You can't, but the old you did, even if the answers didn't make sense." She continued. Spyro looked back on his past of who he was. When he didn't know an answer he just replied with idiotic things.

"That idiot is long gone." Spyro said. Cynder got angry and faced him.

"How could you say that, the old you would've gave an honest answer." She said.

"Well the old me is dead so just give up on him, it's not that hard to forget him." Spyro shouted stunning Cynder. The dragoness looked down in a sign of sadness which made Spyro's heart sink.

"Well it seems it's hard for me." Cynder said making Spyro regret what he said.

"Cynder I… "

"Spyro sir!" The dragons turned to a mabu soldier. "The other elites found something and want you to look at it."

Spyro was about to reply but Cynder walked past him making him shut his mouth. Nodding to the soldier he walk along side Cynder but didn't dare speak a word.

The two finally made it to the rest of the group and saw all three of them staring up at something in the tree's.

"What's going on here?" Spyro asked.

"...I have found… love." Jones said making Spyro and Cynder stare in disbelief.

"Don't say it like that." Kaos said not looking away from the tree's.

"It looks like a piece of junk." Berserker added.

"Don't talk about her like that." Jones shouted making the two dragons very confused.

"What on earth are you guys talking about?" Cynder asked.

"You know when you see that girl that you've never met but you just stare at her and smile and get this feeling that she means something to you." Jones explained making Spyro think and get a quick glance at Cynder then back to Jones.

"Maybe?" He said.

"Well I've got that feeling right now." The two dragons looked towards where he was staring and saw what they couldn't believe.

It was an Arkeyan giant robot hanging from the vines of the tree's. Its body structure was made from a thick layer of stone but most of the joints were made from metal. It's head face looked feminine which was why Jones referred it to a woman. What really stood out was that there were three large gashes through its chest which showed damage to the inside of arkeyan robot.

"Whoa." Was all Cynder could say. Spyro just stared at the Arkeyan, something about it just seemed off to him, like he recognized that machine.

"I know, one of the first models of Arkeyan giants. These were specifically designed for combat." Jones explained.

"It seems like she wasn't." Kaos said.

"So this was a waste of time let's keep moving." Berserker added.

"Are you kidding me we have to fix her, just think of having her on our side we'll be unstoppable." The Mabu said.

"Wait so you can fix it." Cynder asked.

"Her," He corrected. "But it'll take a while, her design shouldn't be that hard but it will take a few hours."

"We don't have the time." Kaos spoke up.

"Well I'll make the time, you can't stop me." Jones shouted.

"Enough," Spyro broke in. "Jones you have time to try and fix it but if it isn't done within five hours then were leaving it here."

"Great, there's so much to do. I wonder how she was programed, oh maybe the arms have a high powered spring for a powerful punch, this is so exciting." Jones said running towards the Arkeyan. Spyro saw him walk away before he turned his attention to the others.

"We're gonna be here for awhile so Berserker." He said getting the Drow's full attention. "Go alert the troops to set up a perimeter and stay on guard around here."

Berserker nodded and walked off.

"Kaos you can help Jones with the machine-"

"Don't tell me what to do." Kaos said walking off in the other direction. Spyro shook his head and turned to Cynder.

"I'll go and scout the path ahead." She said.

"No, it's to dangerous." Spyro replied.

"I can take care of myself thank you very much. I won't be too long." And with that she flew off into the tree's.

Spyro sighed and flew up into the trees. He found a branch where he could sleep for the time being. He had enough going through his head already.

* * *

 **(Spyro's POV)**

I found myself flying in the sky, but something didn't feel right.

I knew I was dreaming but it felt so real. I was flying through the white clouds of skylands in the clear blue sky. My wings made a heavy beat like they grew larger than they were before. I look behind me and I was shocked at what I saw. My wings were like four times the size and had three large curved claws at the end. My scales were pitch black glisterling in the sun and the length of my body was long almost a snake like body. I was practically ten times the size of what I am now, I was even bigger than Malefor. I looked at the end of my tail and noticed that my spear like tail was know a simple slithery scaly tail.

' _Was I still a dragon?'_ The question ran through my head or the beast's head I was in. My head looked forward which made me notice I had no control of this body. Was this someone's else's memory? It felt like a memory but it isn't mine. My eyes, or his eyes looked down his long black snout and flapped his large wings again gaining more air. With a mighty roar I dived down beneath the clouds.

What I saw next was beyond existence. It was a major war. Arkeyan robots, different kinds of dragons flying everywhere, people running around with weapons attacking what appeared to be a demon army. Smoke and fire covered most of the field as the rest was grey and burnt. The demon army looked liked humans but their skin was black and you can see their bones and they glowed a red substance. They wore heavy metal armour and had great swords and battle axes. This was no normal army, this was an army meant for war conjured from something with no remorse and these soldiers had no emotion and only one purpose. To serve the almighty.

'Almighty?' I think in my head, how do I know this.

My dragon body flew down near the battlefield. I assume he was going to fight this demon army but instead another dragon came for him, and I knew this was a mistake. The dragon had dark green scales and a roar of fire came from his mouth, he looked like an adult but smaller than me in this body. The fire hit me but did nothing against my black heavy scales. I flapped my wings and caught onto the dragons long neck with my back legs. It looked like I had no front legs so I was a different species of dragon altogether.

The opponent dragon snapped his jaws and started to twist and turn in my grip but he was to weak. With one final flap I dove straight towards the ground with him still in my grip. I was falling at an incredible speed and the ground was getting closer. With no hesitation I quickly eased up and flicked the green dragon out of my grip with him hitting the ground really hard at the speed I was falling. He struggled to get up but my mouth was brought into a smirk and a dark chuckle escaped my mouth. The opponent looked up to me with extreme horror in his eyes. He tried getting up on his four legs but a large number of the demon soldiers jumped on top of him swinging their weapons at every part of his body. The dragon roared in pain begging for mercy but I only flew away up into the air.

Realization hit me like a hammer. I'm with the demon army not with my the other dragons. What did I do? What did this dragon do? It can't be. This is his army. I'm seeing through the eyes of a evil warlord witnessing the destruction he was making.

More dragons of different races came towards me but for some reason I didn't worry. From the depths of my soul something felt like it was rising and became a solid power source in my mouth. With a mighty roar I released a powerful wave of energy of pure darkness knocking all the dragons off course and making them fall to the ground.

I was this powerful that no one could stop me. An explosion hit me on the back of my head and I snarled towards the do'er. It was an arkeyan robot that looked exactly like the arkeyan we just found. The arkeyan flew towards us using its rockets on the bottom of its feet with its fist's forward. The arkeyan got really close and I dodge its attack. With quick movements I moved my left wing across its chest striking three large gashes into its circuitry causing it to spark and go haywire. I did a spin and hit the arkeyan with my tail sending it flying across skylands.

I couldn't believe this was happening. This all just had to be a coincidence. So is that what really happened to that Arkeyan that we found in the jungle it was destroyed by me, the dragon that I'm in.

Shouting from the battlefield caught my attention and I looked down. It was just horror, the dragons, arkeyan's and other residents of skylands fought hard against the quiet demon army.

With one more dreadful chuckle my body flew down for another swoop of action.

" _Spyro..."_ A voice! It sounded so distant but yet close. It appear that my body didn't hear it so it must be from the outside.

" _...Spyro…"_ The voice sounded again, louder this time. But still my body didn't react and just kept falling down to the war field. I was diving straight for a dragon with light blue blue scales. It looked liked me until I looked to the tail. It was my Tail! My own kind fought against the demon army! It was the spear point tail. But yet I still didn't let up, I kept diving for the other dragon. I tried to force myself to let up but I still didn't have control of this body. With one final look as I got really close I could see his eye in pure terror at the sight of me. I looked into his eye until I saw my body of the one I'm looking through.

He had spikes and sharp scales and teeth. His eyes glowed a strong red colour. One look at him and you'll be having nightmares for weeks. I started to breathe heavier, it felt like I was in an oven. I was a killer of my own kind, or whoever I am now.

"...SPYRO!"

* * *

 **(Normal POV)**

Spyro woke up in sudden fright jumping up from his sleeping position and accidently hit Cynder making them both fall off the branch. They began falling down to the ground and Spyro quickly grabbed Cynder pulling her head into his chest and surrounding her with his wings. The branches hit Spyro on his back and sides getting multiple scratches on his wings but at least they weren't hitting Cynder.

Finally coming to a heavy stop on the ground knocking the air straight out of Spyro. Cynder brought her head up and looked down at Spyro. His breathing was heavy and hot, his body was shaking by the sudden fright.

"...Spyro? Are you okay?" She asked. Spyro managed to open his eyes to look straight at her.

"Uh? ...yeah, I'm fine." He said not taking his eyes of her but she looked worried about him.

"You were shaking in your sleep? What was wrong?" She questioned.

"I… uh? It was nothing." Spyro said trying to focus on something instead of those terrible images in his head.

"You were having a nightmare, weren't you?" Cynder said in a all to worried voice. "Its okay to admit it."

"Okay yes I was having a nightmare? But you wouldn't believe what I saw?" He said closing his eyes not wanting to explain the horrors he saw.

"Uh Right... okay." Cynder said. Spyro open his eyes and looked into the sapphire blue eyes of the female dragoness and she looked back into his. Everything didn't seem to matter but as long she was there.

"Hey where are you two dragons? Cynder have you found Spyro?" Shouted what sounded like Berserker. The two dragons jerked up at the voice and tried to get up but they just realised that they were still hugging each other from the fall. The two dragons felt embarrassed and Spyro let go of Cynder.

"Sorry." Spyro apologized standing up.

"Oh no its okay, you were just protecting me." Cynder replied. "By the way Jones is almost finished with the Arkeyan and we thought we should find you so we can head out."

"Right," Spyro said becoming serious. "What did you find when you went scouting?"

"There's a camp a few miles away in the east, it's a big group of skylanders and there's a few giants and famous skylanders there." She answered.

"Okay now there's a challenge." Spyro said walking off to the Arkeyan followed by Cynder.

The two made it to the arkeyan, the thing was on the ground in sitting position and multiple brown steel plates cover the arkeyans gashes that were there. It made Spyro think of how powerful that other dragon was to finish this arkeyan in one attack. The Arkeyan jerked making Spyro turn his full attention to the machine.

"Alright I think we're in business." Jones said jumping down from the arkeyan to join the two dragons. Kaos and Berserker joined them once they heard it.

"Are you sure it won't attack us?" Cynder asked.

"No, but it's a good chance to see weapon options and defense systems." All the elites looked towards Jones.

"Clearly he has a different way of saying things when working with machines." Kaos said.

"Power level critical." The arkeyan said in a poor shaky feminine robotic voice.

"Hah I knew she was a pretty lady." Jones said.

"How much do you think insurance will cost?" Berserker said.

"Screw the insurance she sounds practically dead." Cynder exclaimed.

"Alright my time to shine." Kaos said stretching his fingers. He charged the black electricity between his fingers and unleashed the energy to the arkeyan. The giant began to shake as the electricity traveled through it.

"Power levels… overcharged!" The giant exclaimed.

"Kaos stop that's too much!" Jones shouted. Kaos stopped and the arkeyan began to adjust to the increase in power. The arkeyans eyes glowed and the giant stood up shaking the earth along with it.

"Catastrophic arkeyan titan operational." The machine said.

"Catastrophic arkeyan titan?" Cynder said pointing out its name.

"CAT!" Berserker shouted making everyone look at him.

"What?" Spyro asked.

"Its name, it can be shortened to 'Cat'." Berserker said.

"Cat? She could've had a better name." Jones said. The arkeyan turned her head towards the mabu scientist and knelt down to bring her head closer to him.

"Thank you for repairing me. My systems are opened to access to you." Her face split open showing a room in her head where controls were spotted. A set of stairs came out of her chin allowing Jones to step in.

"Sweet I never thought my first relationship would go off wonderfully." Jones said walking up the stairs into the cockpit. The arkeyan face closed back up to it's emotionless face.

"You still think it's going to be a challenge?" Cynder said to Spyro.

"No, it never is." He replied.

* * *

(Somewhere in the lush jungle)

"Hey Tree Rex are we heading out soon?" Tree rex turned to face Crusher, his earth elemental giant friend.

"Soon, Master Eon wouldn't call us all together if something wasn't completely wrong." The large wood creature stated. "Get the others ready to move out."

"Right Eye Brawl and Swarm will get them together." Crusher said looking over the camp, there were just below twenty skylanders. Him, Tree Rex, Eye Brawl, Swarm, Chopper, Sunburn, Zap, Camo, Spotlight, Blackout, Flameslinger, Drill Sergeant, Prism break, Stump smash, Zook, Shroomboom and Chop Chop.

"We're a big group so it's best to move as quick as we can." Tree Rex said. A small gust of wind past through the leaves of the tree and across their bodies. Tree Rex felt something wrong. "You feel that Crusher?"

The rock giant nodded and got his hammer ready. Tree Rex brought his arm up and began charging the gem in his hand and pointed it towards a bush.

"Heads up." He shouted warning the other skylanders and fired the energy. The blast kicked up a lot of dust but that wasn't all, a group of mabu with batons and bows appeared to. "Skylanders prepare for-Gah."

Tree Rex was forced to the ground by Spyro taking him by surprise. The attack was on. The mabu troops all rushed in taking all the skylanders by surprise. Tree Rex tried to push himself up but Spyro grabbed his horn and spun his body so he faced the sky. Without hesitation Spyro sprayed a large blast of fire over Tree Rex face burning the wood to no end. Once Spyro felt the giant go limb and he let up and saw he was knock out and part of his face was charred black.

Crusher brought his hammer up to hit the dragon but a large green drow grabbed the handle of the hammer and swang himself up kicking the rock giant on the jaw. Crusher flinch and accidently let go of his hammer allowing Berserker to lift it up and swing it down on the poor giants head knocking him out.

"Thanks for the hammer crumble man." Berserker shouted. Spyro shook his head at the drow's stupidity. An explosion happened near them and they looked up in the air to see the Skylander Chopper drooling and coming for them firing another missle.

Spyro got ready to leap out of the line of fire but the missile exploded when it came into contact with a purple lightning. A purple figure flew past heading back at Chopper, it was Cynder. Cynder spun around Chopper and struck him with her lightning breaking his blades that made him fly making him fall to the ground.

Swarm and Eye Brawl fought against the mabu left and right. Swarm flew up into the air and summoned a swarm of wasps to fight. Out of nowhere Swarm was grabbed in a stone metal hand by Jones and his arkeyan titan. The hand came down to the ground smashing Swarm into the hard earth knocking him out as well. The arkeyan turned to Eye brawl who was firing his undead laser. Jones moved the arkeyan to the giant and grabbed him straight off the ground. The eye came off the body of the giant and started firing at the head off the arkeyena. With fast thinking Jones threw the body at the crowd of skylanders knocking most of the skylanders off their feet. They tried to get up but were quickly over runned by the mabu holding them down and tying them up. The Eye kept firing at the arkeyan but was hit by a heavy stone hammer knocking it to the ground. Jones turned to see Berserker who threw the hammer.

The Skylanders kept fighting back but couldn't stand their ground. They were completely surrounded with no escape. Blackout kept firing constantly not giving up until a large magic ball of dark magic knocked him across the field pushing him into a tree. Kaos laughed enjoying the action very much. Flameslinger fired three arrows towards him but Kaos caught them using his magic and sending them to the ground. Spotlight fired beams of light towards him but he summoned a shield blocking the attacks and pushed the shield towards her hitting her out of the air and making her fall to where Blackout was. The rest of the Skylanders didn't let up and kept attacking.

Spyro landed next to Kaos as they looked at each other and nodded. Spyro took in a large breath as Kaos began charging dark magic together they both released their stored energy. Spyro fired his black flame which completely covered the skylanders and Kaos fired dark magic lightning bringing sparks out of the fire. The two elites stopped their attacks and the fire cleared. All of the skylanders were on the ground groaning in pain and could no longer stand.

The battle ended with all of the Skylanders tied up and captured, the airships came soon after and all of the prisoners were now being pulled onto the ships. Spyro watched as some struggled against the restraints while other felt to weak to respond.

"Hey, how many are on the ships?" Cynder asked walking up to him.

"Sixteen, a good number especially with the giants." Spyro answered.

"Wait sixteen? I counted eighteen." She said confusing Spyro. Spyro looked at her then around the area searching for the remaining two. His eyes landed near a tree with some of the bark removed where it looked like someone ran into it.

"Blackout and Spotlight escaped." Spyro said. "They must've slipped away once we stopped the rest of them."

"Should we go look for them?" Cynder asked.

"Yes, send a squad out to find them. Break down the tree's if you have too, track them down." Spyro ordered and Cynder ran off commanding some of the mabu.

"Hey Spyro!" The dragon turned to the voice and saw Jones waving to him. "Come over here I need to show you something."

Spyro walked his way over to where Jones was standing next to the arkeyan.

"What is it?" Spyro asked.

"Well I've been searching through Cat's memories, but most of them are all ruined and erased from her memory." Jones explained. "But I was able to find one image that might lead us to victory. Cat bring up the image."

"Of course master Jones." The arkeyan titan brought up a hologram image of the map of skylands. It showed many islands but there was one glowing red dot beeping on and off at a certain island.

"So what does it mean?" Spyro asked bored.

"Don't you see, there is a temple there and it may have more arkeyan titans inside. Just think of the wealth of knowledge if its a arkeyan temple, this will improve our complete understanding of them." Jones exclaimed.

"Right and why would this interest me." Spyro said.

"Just think an entire army of arkeyan robots this would surely conclude our reign and defeat the skylanders. We have to see what's out there." Spyro thought about Jones words. An entire army of arkeyans, and if Cat was in the war that he saw in his dream then it might help him learn the truth about that dragon.

"Alright we'll go but only for a quick look." Spyro said. "Was there anything else in her memories?"

"No just the map and her operational settings, we should bring some of the troops as well. Oh this is to exciting." Jones said.

"What's going on here?" Kaos said coming to the group accompanied by Cynder and Berserker who still had Crushers stone hammer.

"We're heading out to a temple I found on a map in Cat's memories." Jones explained.

"Wait what about bringing the prisoners to Strykore?" Kaos asked.

"Well two of the skylanders escaped so we'll have to split up. Me and Jones will head to the temple while…"

"Whoa, whoa hang on Spyro don't think about leaving me here." Cynder said.

"Yeah I'm coming too." Berserker said as well. "If their are enemies there then I want to test out my new hammer."

"Whoa wait, what about the skylanders?" Kaos said again.

"Well why don't you take them back to Strykore while the hunters look the remaining two. I'm sure Strykore will be impressed if you bring him the prisoners yourself." Spyro said making Kaos smile.

"Well that's something I can't refuse." Kaos said moving to the prisoners ship. Spyro rolled his eyes and looked towards the others.

"Alright let's head out and make it quick. Jones you're leading the fleet, the rest of us grab the ships we need and move out." The elites nodded and ran to their tasks.

Spyro walked to the biggest ship where the cannons were being loaded. The crew looked towards the dark scaled dragon.

"Enough fooling around get this ship into the air." Spyro shouted as the crew ran to their jobs and the ship was lifted into the air. Spyro walked to the front of the ship as it followed the arkeyan titan into the air. Spyro thought back to the nightmare he had earlier. "Time to see who you are dragon."

* * *

 **Chapter twelve after a few months. I'm sorry it took that long but somethings have been troubling me so writing took awhile. I don't know when the next chapter will come out but I will tell you we are reaching the main part of the story. By the way if you have another name for the Arkeyan than let me know. Credit for the arkeyan titan is Franco Saglio, I know it isn't exactly like he asked but I didn't really want to copy a main story plot from another game. See you next time, oh and when you thought Strykore was the main enemy think again.**

 **Light: Stealth Elf, Eruptor, Jet-vac, Pop fizz, Sprocket, Ka-boom, Drobot, King Pen, Cy, Hot dog, Fright rider, Ghost Roaster, Dino-Rang, Bash, Lightning Rod, Scratch, Warnado, Thumpback, Chill, Hex, Roller brawl, Food Fight, Wind-up, Flashwing, Bad Breath, Blackout and Spotlight.**

 **Dark: Spyro, Cynder, Snapshot, Terrafin, Slam Bam, Gill Grunt, Sonic Boom, Tree Rex, Eye Brawl, Swarm, Crusher, Chopper, Sunburn, Zap, Camo, Flameslinger, Drill Sergeant, Prism break, Stump smash, Zook, Shroomboom and Chop Chop.**


End file.
